


Dessert and Bathtime with Daddy

by KPfan1013



Series: Tales of Two Sisters [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Light Bondage, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Kim, Britina, and James continue to have family fun, getting messy, wet, and tied in some places.





	1. Beginning Temptations

It was a peaceful day among Britina’s mansion as some local animals move about  
her grass and the birds fly high over the building. The peaceful atmosphere outside was  
present inside of the walls of Britina’s vast kitchen with the walls and floor showing  
signs of being recently clean. The sounds of footsteps echo throughout the wall from  
James moving forward into the space and looking about his surroundings.

He was wearing a large white robe with his arms slightly moving about his sides  
during his advance. His eyes drift a bit to his right noticing Kim and Britina, naked and  
lying together side by side on top of the long table that was stationed for preparation in  
the middle. The two lie on one side facing one another, but focus on James during his  
advance.

Kim lies on her left side, staring at her father from the middle with Britina across  
from her, resting on her right side. Both were keeping their heads up with their hands  
and resting their arms on their soft, warm skin. James takes in what they had to offer, no  
longer wandering about his surroundings with a proud smile on his face. Together, Kim  
and Britina smirk together, narrowing their eyes and savoring the sight of James’  
presence.

The two young women focus on James, he shift his eyes among the bodies that  
belong to the duo present before him. The way they kept themselves on the tabletop and  
exposing every parts of their beings brought a great deal of enjoyment in his being. He  
notices that Kim had fully shaven herself of any pubic hair while Britina had only  
trimmed down her amount to the smallest amount possible.

This caught his completely attention and in response, the women giggle together.  
They lift their legs up high into the air, extending them both to be straight while using  
their remaining hand to grasp the undersides of their knees. Kim and Britina giggle  
together from the feel of James’ wandering gaze upon their person. He looks curious at  
the two of them, shifting his focus among their pussies and what both had to offer.

Kim was already leaking out her pussy juices, but not to the point of soaking  
herself. There was enough to make her wet and glisten in the light of the room from what  
James could tell. Britina was a different story to him as he notices a clear difference  
between how wet she had become and how wet Kim was. Though to his gaze, he notice  
how far her pussy lips had spread as if waiting for him to enjoy himself with her.

He places his right index finger and thumb along his chin and rest his right elbow  
on top of his left arm. The change in his person didn’t cause any change within Kim and  
Britina. Together, they continue to show off what they had, but smirk playfully and  
narrow their eyes. They drop their legs down at the same time and roll onto their  
stomachs, allowing him to take in the shapes of their asscheeks.

The moment the women change their positions on top of the table they playfully  
bounce their hips up and down, making their asscheeks ripple. James watches both of them rather than shift his attention between them which put a smile on his face.  
Much of his concerns fade away when seeing the duo bouncing in place, including how their  
asscheeks move.

The sight of Britina’s tight ass brought much to James’ enjoyment. He focuses on  
her for a moment, noticing how well her cheeks ripple and witnessing parts of her  
asshole. With Kim, he knew well how her bubble butt ripple and it clap whenever she  
move herself. Kim looks over her right shoulder with Britina looking over her left at  
James’ person, both smiling from ear to ear with half opened eyes.

James continues to stare at what the duo was doing, smirking proudly and  
nodding in approval at their actions. Kim and Britina giggle girlishly from his response,  
stopping their ass bouncing for a moment. Swiftly, they spin around towards their outer  
sides and lay on their backs. They lift themselves up on their hands behind their backs;  
keeping their legs together much to James’ surprise.

Giggling playful once more, Kim and Britina focus on James solely, never  
moving from their spots and showing no signs of tiredness or pain. They smirk together  
though Britina bare more of her teeth to James than Kim did, taking in his presence. In  
response to how they changed in posture, James cross his arms in wait of what they  
would do next.

They lean back on their backs, balance themselves accordingly and spread their  
legs high into the air. They move their hands to the lower parts of their thighs, pulling  
them apart further and exposing not just their wetter pussies, but their throbbing assholes.  
James take a step forward towards them, but maintain a distance to them from it. The  
aromas coming off the two of them pick up in the air around him despite the cleanness of  
the kitchen space.

The feminine odors of Kim and Britina fill his nose, making his cock harder with  
the sight of their holes adding to his enjoyment. Britina didn’t have as much of a spread  
compared to Kim who beams with pride from showing off herself to her father. She lick  
her lips from bottom to top lewdly, focusing on her father and wanting him more as he  
stood before them.

Kim and Britina slide their hands from their outer thighs to their kneecaps and  
finally to the middle of the calves. They spread their legs even further in a ‘V’ shape  
which James takes in happily. He moves his hands forward and claps them repeatedly,  
much to the happiness and want of Kim and Britina. “Bravo girls…Bravo…I didn’t  
think such a small show would do so much to my want of you both.” James praise with  
the two young women smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh daddy…you know that we want to make you happy…just as much as you  
want to make us happy.” Kim replies happily towards her father. “Besides, if we can’t  
make each other feel good and feel better…then what good are we as your daughter’s  
daddy?” Britina adds sweetly while moving her eyes about what James had to offer.  
“You are correct girls.” James praise as he step backwards a few times.

When he was further away from the two on the table, James turn around from  
them and reach for the robe he was wearing. “After all, a family needs to be  
understanding and help one another…there’s no reason for us to break that trust right  
now.” James explains as he undoes the band around his waist. Once it was loose  
enough, he reach for the top of his robe and lowers it down to the floor.

The sight of his body made Kim and Britina narrow their eyes at the sight of his  
body and flesh. When the robe left his body, James made his way over towards the large  
white refrigerator before his right; keeping a pleasant demeanor about his person.  
“Now…we have to see…what would be good for a meal before we get our exercise in to  
work it all off…Kim…Britina…I hope you two will be ready for this.” James announce  
while gripping the fridge’s handle with his right hand.

“We are daddy.” The two women call out together as they swing forward.  
Shifting once again in place, Kim and Britina sit on their knees with their hands in their  
laps; waiting on James to return to them. He peer into the refrigerator’s walls; examining  
the content before him. “So many choices…I wonder where to start with you two…” He  
whispers to himself, further taking in what was present in front of his gaze.


	2. Sampling and Mixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has fun with his girls and berries before they have fun with them.

The moans leaving from Kim and Britina pick up as they lie on their backs, eyes shut gently and wriggling about on the spaces that belong to them. Kim was playfully squeezing on the bottom of her breasts, forcing them up and down, inward and outward at random directions, but continue to pleasure herself. Britina didn't do the same rather she kept her arms above her head, keeping herself balanced by keeping her hands against the surface of the table.

James was in front of their persons, shifting his eyes at the sight of their bent legs on top of the table. They made sure to keep their legs apart to expose themselves like that did earlier, but this time was a bit different for the older father. He was leaning over the table a bit with some food scattered about the surface, each in some type of bowl that ranged from small to large.

He was busy thrusting his middle and ring fingers in and out of the pussies of both women, listening closely to how they gush, feeling their insides rubbing and tightening around his moving fingers and how much their leak out from his actions. He was fully aware of the differences between their inners, his eyes wandering among the many spots that both posses during his movements.

Kim's juices had fully flow down to her asshole, lubing her up easily and offering a much more unique appeal compare to what Britina had. Though not to be outdone, Britina was leaking out as much of her pussy juice as she could; however, it had yet to flow down to her asshole. The wriggling both women perform show how much James' touch and actions meant to them as their moans fill his ears.

He plunge his fingers harder into their pussies, making them scream out and arch their chest upward towards the air. Kim was pulling on her breasts now, forcing them upward and digging into her own skin. This didn't go unnoticed by James. He shift his eyes quickly to what Kim was doing then pull his fingers from inside of their pussies; shutting his eyes and pulling back.

He opens them once more, staring down at his drench fingers, feeling the lingering sensations of their inner walls rubbing against his flesh. He moves his right fingers to his lips and in seconds, force them into his mouth. Britina's taste quickly flood his taste buds as he suck on himself to gather as much as he could. When he couldn't taste anymore, he pulls out his right fingers and plunge his left fingers into his mouth.

Kim and Britina were recovering from the experience they had went through, nearly reaching their orgasms until they open their eyes. Panting and sitting up in place, they watch James sucking on his fingers, remembering the ones that he used on them. The sight made them smile a little weakly though they didn't pull away from James' actions.

He finish with his Kim tasting fingers much like he did with the liquids he gained from Britina and focus on his saliva covered hands. Kim and Britina lean up from where they were slowly, until they were on their knees. They lean forward, presenting themselves in a desiring manner and staring back at James' person in wait. He notices their gazes on his person and looks upon them, smiling fatherly and proud towards them both.

The two young women part their lips slowly and slide out their tongues without question. Never pulling their attentions away from James who in turn stare back at them, smiling a bit more. He step forward and place his fingers respectively on the woman in front of his side. Kim and Britina eagerly slide their tongues along his fingers, which James part the moment they began.

The wild, hungry, needy sounds coming from their lapping on his fingers made James' cock throb. He long for them, but held himself back while watching them sampling his parted fingers. It was difficult for James to tell their actions apart as they work in similar manners to pleasure him and themselves. Kim focus more on gaining what lingering taste of herself was left. While at the same time, Britina was devouring the mixture of flavors that linger on James' skin.

The spectacle continue for nearly two minutes before James slide his fingers from their tongues, causing Kim and Britina to look up at him in greater need. They pout together cutely and lean inward towards one another, until James shut his eyes and move around the table to his left. A devilish appearance appear on the faces of the two young women who follow his movements happily

Their ploy proves to be a failure with no change in James' person other then his pacing. He opens his eyes towards the things he had left on the table's surface; taking in everything he place out for them while Kim and Britina remain in wait of him to move before them. They would shift their heads about to stare at his body and watch him pace around their presence.

It didn't take long for him to reach the front of the table and stare down at the bowls closest to his person. He rest his hands among the edge with Kim and Britina inching themselves closer to his person. He lifts his head up and stares at them, taking in the eagerness that never left from their persons. The devilish smirks on their faces remain as their gazes were fixated on James' face and body.

An understanding smile form on his lips slightly from their eyes. He pushes himself up and turns to Britina's space. A few bowls of fruits were presents around her, each showing signs of freshly packed away and rinsed in clean water. He picks up a bowl of small raspberries in his right hand then step back between the two young women. Britina and Kim pull away from one another and lean back in wait of what James would do to them first.

James' eyes wander about their bodies again. Taking in everything the women had to offer made it difficult for him to decide. He turn to Kim first, who push out her chest in turn, lean her head back a little and narrow her wanting eyes towards her father. His gaze shift towards Britina for a moment who whip her hair around herself, lean her head back more to her left and smirk in a bewitching manner rather than the devilish once she displayed before.

James places the bowl down between the both of them and dips his fingers into the cool pile of raspberries. Kim and Britina watch closely, a bit confused on what he was doing until he scoops up a good handful of the berries in his grasp. With a good helping of berries in his hands, he narrows his eyes a little, shifting his focus among the woman in front of him.

He thrust his arms as fast as he could towards their chests, smashing the berries against them and making the two scream out in response. They shut their eyes from the cool touch of the berries and James' strength as a handful of the berries fall on top of their thighs. On instinct, Kim and Britina stiffen their legs to prevent the fallen berries from rolling away though they shiver from James' hands on their bodies and the coolness of the berries.

Slowly, he rotate his hands in opposite of directions of one another, going outward and smearing the berries and their juices. Kim and Britina moan from his actions, shivering as more of the coolness take hold of their bodies A minor amount of goosebumps begin to appear on their arms and chest each time James move his hands, but the endure together.

He watches closely at their reaction to his touch and how he continues to move himself about their bodies. His eyes never miss a single thing with his hands continuing to rotate about them. Feeling the berries fully crushed from his actions, he pull his hands away just enough so that he wasn't touching them. There wasn't a mess about their breasts and close to their necks which made Kim and Britina open their eyes.

When they couldn't feel James' hands anymore, they turn to one another then look down at their thighs. Kim had held onto three raspberries while Britina held onto four in the space of her thighs. They reach for the raspberries belonging to the other and take one for themselves in their right hands. They lift them up and smear them against their chest; adding to the amount already present on them.

James watch this closely for a moment; keeping his palms flat and his attention on the two from what they were doing. They moan together as they smear the berries they held across their chest. They watch the actions of the other closely, losing themselves more to their inner thoughts and want. When they couldn't feel any more of the berry they held, Kim and Britina reach down for the remaining ones that were left.

Together, they part their lips and slide the berries into one another's mouth. Sharing the taste of their fingers and the sweetness of the berries soften them which was clear to James. They lightly chew what they hold in their mouths and turn towards the man across from them quickly. In turn, he offers his flatten palms to them, which they stick out their tongues eagerly.

Traces of the raspberries were seen by James on their tongues and their teeth, but it didn't affect this desires. Together, the duo of women sticks out their tongues as much as they could, lean forward to their flat hands in front of them and shut their eyes. The fronts of their tongues made contact with the messy hands of James as the two quickly lick along the mess he made of himself.

They moan out, but take their time sampling the leftover juice and berry bits that linger on James' palm. He moan a little feeling Kim's tongue working along the upper parts of his palm while Britina remain among the bottom. She eagerly moves her tongue about, never missing a spot where the juices or berry bits could be. Though, Kim was taking her time during this.

They both made their ways towards his fingers and lick their tongues straight up against his pinkie fingers respectively. They travel to his ring fingers and repeat the process follow by his middle, his index and finally his thumb. They move their tongues about him in order to gather any lingering traces of the raspberries until his palms were completely clean.

However, they move to the tops of his middle fingers and engulf them into their mouths. They open their eyes up at James and continue to suck on him, making him smile again. This didn't last long however in which they pull from his hands and shift their upper bodies to one another. Kim stares into the eyes of Britina and while she did the same, Britina shift her gaze between the stain on Kim's chest and her face.

Without warning, Britina dive to Kim's chest and slurp against the center of the smeared berries among her flesh. The act caught Kim completely off guard who yell out and lean back. Quickly, Britina slam her hands against the outer parts of Kim's arms; keeping her place as she laps up the mess that was left on her. She lowers herself down closer to Kim's left tit and slurp upward once more.

The two young women turn inward towards one another, making sure not to knock over any of the bowls present around them in the process. James interested in what Britina was giving to her friend in front of her watch closely. He rubs his slightly wet hands against the outer parts of his body until he feels them dry and returns his focus towards the two women before him.

In an act of submission, Kim surrenders much of herself to Britina who was forcing her to lift her arms above her head. Kim shut her eyes during this with Britina licking more along what she could taste. Kim's taste along with the berries' taste made Britina shudder in place, but she continue her actions on her friend in front of her. Kim continue to moan feeling Britina's tongue moving about her person as it made her wriggle in place much to James' delight.

Much of the lingering berries begin to fade from Kim's person with minor bits flowing down towards the top of her breasts. As quickly as she could, Britina lap up the amount that flow away from her, dipping down and moaning when lapping up what move about. Kim shiver during this and James throb at the sight, doing his best to keep himself calm about it.

The licking went on until Britina begin to press her lips firmly against Kim's and inhale her flesh into her mouth. The smeared berry amount slides into her mouth quickly as Kim yell out happily pushing herself forward more for Britina. When enough was gathered into her mouth, Britina quickly pull away and shift to her right to suck up more of the smeared berries.

The last of the smeared berries were gathered up by Britina and in turn, she pulls away and turns towards James. Kim follow suit towards James, but lower their attentions towards his crotch. Proudly, he lean back exposing his hard erection that made the two of them lick their lips eagerly for what he had. "Was that good girls?" James asks kindly as the two women nodding together and at the same time.

"Daddy…it's your turn now…" Kim calls out childishly, shifting herself in place before her father. Britina follow suit in turn with Kim, never pulling her attention off of James' crotch or his erection. "So what will it be now girls? What do you want most?" He asks curiously. "You'll see daddy…" The two young women reply as they carefully crawl forward.

At the edge of the table, they slide themselves off from the table and step down to the floor before James' person. They continue to stare at what James had to offer completely taken by his cock and the shape they knew all to well. Before stepping to his welcoming person, they turn their attentions back to the table and the assortment of food items that James has placed for them.

A single blink of their eyes and the two women turn to one another slowly. They narrow their eyes and smirk together knowingly while the eagerness in their being build up, much to James' welcoming delight.


	3. The Sweet Stick (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britina and Kim try to share their daddy’s cream covered cock.

Numerous amounts of giggles erupt from Kim and Britina, now on their knees in front of James' person. They kept close to him; enough to grant them reach to his crotch as they focus on his erection and his reactions to their actions. Kim remains before his right, eagerly working on her side of his cock. Britina was before his left, taking her time at her actions on his cock, smiling from ear to ear with half opened eyes.

Both had small kitchen brushes that were soft to the touch and had enough grip for them to hold the ends with just their fingers. Kim was smearing a light, rich amount of vanilla cream among James' cock. She did her best not to miss a single spot of him, but made sure to avoid smearing any of the cream onto his crotch area or his ballsack. Britina during this did the same, but had an easier time.

Unlike Kim, she was using a rich, thick blend of chocolate that had a stronger smell compared to Kim's vanilla cream. Nearly all of James' cock was covered in a coat of the cream from the base to his cockhead. The amount she had applied hid everything of James on her side as well as giving a unique style to his member. Much like Kim, she made sure not to hit his crotch area or ballsack as her eyes remain on his cock.

During this, James was watching closely, still struggling from the slightly cool creams being smeared on his cock. Though they women were smearing the cream onto his cock, James, using his right fingers, was keeping his cock still by the front of his cockhead. He would at times, shift his eyes between the two, taking in their happiness and enjoyment of their current act.

Although they were doing their best to keep him from harm, James feel a great deal of coolness flowing throughout his body. Keeping his erection was tough for him, but the naked, clean bodies of the two women beside him made it easier for him to keep it up. He sighs for a moment not feeling the brushes against the middle of his cock anymore.

Kim and Britina, almost at the same time were leaning down to the bowls that were close to their persons. They sat on the outer sides of the women close to the table as they remain further away from them. A couple of strokes of their brushes and more of the cream gather onto their ends. They return back up into the posture and stare back at James' covered cock.

Britina had a lighter amount compared to Kim and begin to spread her cream over what James had before her. Kim, a bit more eager than Britina, did the same from the underside of his cock. Her actions made James tense a little, but he calm down quickly from the bristles brushing against the underside of his cockhead. This didn't go unnoticed by Britina who lightly watch Kim's actions then turn her focus back to her brush strokes.

Enough of the cream spread over James' cock and after returning the bristles down to the base, she pull her brush away and declare slightly quiet, "All finished daddy." "Ah! That's not fair! I still have spots to coat him in!" Kim yells out at the sight of Britina's work and how thick the cream was on James. He nods to her in approval, facing her and answering kindly, "Good work Britina…"

"Thank you daddy." Britina replies as she turns her attention towards his trapped cockhead. "I'm just sorry that I can't couldn't coat your head…it's such a waste daddy." Britina proclaims, keeping her wide smile on her face and focusing on the two spaces of cream among his cock. "Well…I know that you'll both be doing this again as we agreed to." James explains keeping his focus on Britina.

A great deal of jealousy leak out from Kim with her focus remaining on Britina rather than her actions on James' cock. She pull her brush to the underside of James' cock, lower herself down to get a better view, but her gaze was still on Britina when lowering herself down. Once low enough, Kim focus on filling up the last spots she could see, witnessing James throbbing when she move her brush about him.

"I'll take my turn as soon as you're done Kim." Britina call out now shutting her eyes, but it only brought out more jealousy in Kim. "Damn it Britina…I wanted to have a taste first…" Kim thought in further jealousy as minor amounts of anger building up inside of her. She turns her focus to the base of James' cock and finish smearing in more of the cream on it.

"There…I'm done…" Kim announces sounding annoyed with her eyes shut. James and Britina turn their focuses towards her with James explain kindly, "Now Kim, you know what you can't be angry with your sister. She finished first and you two set the terms before you even got started." Kim huff a bit then sigh in defeat as she nod her head once.

"Good girl. You'll get your turn, just be patient…" James ensures much to Kim's delight. She opens her eyes and look ahead with Britina moving herself on her knees before James' person. She lifts her right hand up to his cockhead as he pulls his fingers away. As fast as she could, she places her fingers around his cockhead and lowers it back down in front of her.

Kim and James watch this closely in wait, hearing Britina's breathing picking up as she stare at the cream spread among James' stiff cock. "We made daddy even tastier than before…I bet he's gonna make the cream taste even better." She thought, continuing to take in the coating of James' cock. Quickly, Britina lean down towards the front of James' cockhead and kiss it firmly; pulling her arms away from James and her person.

He shake feeling her soft, hot lips pressing against his head like before while Kim during this stand up on her feet. She watches from above at the way of Britina pressing her lips against her father. The jealousy in her begins to pick up, but her want of her father won out as she continues to watch Britina's actions. James narrows his eyes a bit from what was being done to him then shut them the moment Britina slide her lips further over his cockhead.

The slow insertion into her mouth made James moan out. The sensation went on for a moment until Britina stop having most of his cockhead inside of her mouth. She teases him playfully with her tongue, slurping over his head in random directions. She would sample the front, the sides, the top or even the underside, keeping her teeth away and savoring the taste that floods her senses.

James moans out happily from this with Kim watching in interest and wonder. "What are you doing Britina?" Kim thought eagerly now sporting a wider smile. She lean a bit closer towards Britina's person without allowing herself to touch her father's person. Her eyes shift for a moment at the cream along James' cock, eager to see it smear and taken by Britina who continue to fuck on James' cockhead.

Rather than continue to rapidly lick along James' cockhead, Britina shift the tip of her tongue about the front edges of his cock. Some of his precum seep out slowly, not enough to signal his need to cum, but enough to grant them both pleasure. The taste of his precum mixed in with the taste of his cockhead, making Britina moan and continue her actions.

She slows down her pace just enough to tease him and feel his cockhead throb in her mouth. A part of her wanted James to force his cock into her mouth, take him as she wished, but knew that he wouldn't do so. She could tell his restraint in his being despite throbbing in her mouth and lips. She slams the bulk of her tongue on top of his cockhead and pulls it back slowly from it.

They shiver together, James moan out and Britina lower her hands down to the fronts of her breasts. She slams her palms and fingers into her mounds, feeling her nipples squishing against her flesh as she tense. The combine pleasure made her relax more as she repeats the process of slamming the bulk of her tongue on top of James' head. Once again she pulls herself back, making James moan and Kim watch more eagerly than before.

"Whatever you're doing to daddy sis…keep it up…It looks like he might let out his cream before you get to taste what we've done!" Kim thought in excitement, however Britina was able to feel the eagerness in Kim's person. She pull off of James' cockhead just enough so that only the front area was trapped between her lips. Playfully she stroke the tip of her tongue up and down against his urethra, making him tense and bite down hard on his teeth.

The change in his being caught Kim's attention as she shifts her gaze to her left at her father's face. "Alright…I really need to know what she did to him!" She thought in a mixture of disbelief and wonder. Kim turns her focus back to Britina who was still moving the tip of her tongue up and down against his urethra. As gently and as carefully as she could, Britina flatten her tongue, clench her eyes and suck on James with a great deal of force.

The pull of his cockhead by Britina's lips made James weaker, much to Kim's shock. She shifts her attention back and forth between the two, unable to grasp everything they were currently sharing. The hard sucking stops for a brief moment then return suddenly making James moan out. The moan was much louder than what Kim and Britina heard from James as it cause something in Kim to stir.

"Britina…that…that feels very…very good…" James struggles to complement despite his shaking. Britina lightly giggle during this, resuming her sucking on his cockhead once more. The sucking sensation end as Britina opens her mouth as wide as she could. Playfully, she swirl her tongue counterclockwise along the head; coating in a heavy amount of her saliva.

Some of the saliva begins to drip down from her tongue and his cockhead with every swirl of her tongue causing the emotions in Kim to stir. "She normally doesn't take this long when sucking on daddy…I can't believe she's taking her time like this." Kim thought in wanting of James' cock for herself. Britina pull back just a bit from James' person, no longer licking along his cockhead.

When she feel the tip of her tongue sliding against the front of his cockhead, Britina lean forward and flick her tongue up and down repeatedly against it. James moan, Kim watch wantingly and Britina continue to move her tongue about rapidly along his head. The flicking of her tongue end quickly as she pulls her tongue back into her mouth.

Britina open her mouth as wide as she could then engulf every bit of his cockhead into her mouth; clamping her lips around his cockhead hard. James moan again as his eyes open slightly from the feel of her lips over him. Britina opens her eyes and stares up at James' face; noticing Kim to her left watching her closely. Shutting her eyes from the sight of the Possible family give Britina a bit of solace in her being.

She opens her mouth again and slides her mouth down to one fourth of his cock. She once again clamps her lips down onto his cock, gaining the mixed taste of vanilla, chocolate and James's cock. She lifts her tongue up to the underside of James' cock and begins to smear the cream together heavily. Her grip on her breasts increase during this with the numerous flavors rushing throughout her being.

"She's finally did it…" Kim thought proudly, heavily aroused from the actions of Britina. James pant out from Britina's tongue smearing against him as well as sampling what he had though much of his being was focused on keeping himself from coming. Britina continue to move more of her tongue against James and in the process, slide her lips down on his cock.

The cream begins to build against her lips or seep into her mouth slightly from her movements as she gives her breasts a stronger squeeze. Kim pant out in delight of this though kept her arms tucked against her chest to prevent herself from pleasuring herself. She watches how Britina move forward over James' length until she stops suddenly. It puzzle Kim for a moment until she witness Britina suddenly jerking her head back to the cockhead.

Some of the cream was no longer present among James, but a decent amount lingers on his flesh other than the amount that Britina hadn't sampled yet. She bobs her head back and forth repeatedly over the space she had cleaned up, dragging in more of the cream mixture into her mouth. Her head movements stop for a few seconds in which Kim witness Britina swallowing what she had in her mouth.

The array of flavors that linger inside of Britina's mouth made her pussy ache, her nipples harder and her entire body to quiver. She didn't want the taste to leave her, she crave more of it as the cream, saliva and lingering taste of James' cock flow down into her stomach. She open her eyes just enough to see James' body across from then resume her head bobbing.

Her moans leak out from her being, muffled and a bit rough along with some of her saliva that flow down slightly among the bottom of her bottom lip. More of the flavor that Britina crave seep into her taste buds and down her throat each time she slide her mouth over his length. She stare down at his cock just enough to see what was left for her, her pussy aching and leaking out juice that drip onto the floor.

Kim continue to stare at what Britina was doing, much of her jealousy fading from her person and her desire to take Britina's place begin to take hold. She admire how Britina move her head, taking James's cock and drawing in the leftover creams that lingered on his cock. Much like Britina; Kim's pussy aches for attention, but leaks out her feminine odors.

The smell didn't go unnoticed by Britina and James; however they were too deep in their enjoyment of Britina's head bobbing. Boldly, she lean forward on James' cock; taking in more of him into her mouth and tasting the mixture that flood her being. The sensation returns to Britina who pause to savor it better. She couldn't hold back as she feel herself cumming just from taking more of James into her mouth and throat.

She slowly begins to convulse from what she had felt and savor much to Kim's shock and enjoyment. James was calming down from the sexual high and notice the change in Britina's person though he remains hard in her mouth and waiting for her to keep going.


	4. The Sweet Stick (Part 2)

“That's not fair that you're hogging him so much Britina! I want some of daddy too you know!" Kim complains playfully, watching as Britina lap against James' still stiff cock. She had it held up against the man's body, licking along the undersides and gathering the creams that linger on him. Her tongue movements made James moan from time to time like before, but it was how she was using her tongue to gather the cream that add more to his experience.

She kept herself close to his person, nearly having the bulk of his cock resting against the left front of her face. Her left eye was shut while she watches as best as she could with her right eye during her lapping. She move her tongue about what she could feel on his flesh, between his veins, his skin and the feel of pulling on it, it brought out much in her.

Using her left hand, she kept his cock upward and with her right was busy pleasuring his balls. Some of the cream was missing the lowest parts of James' cock though a good amount remains. Some of the cream that was on him was now present among Britina's face in minor spot. It didn't bother her however as it was clear to the watchful eyes of James and the wanting eyes of Kim that Britina was enjoying herself greatly.

Though feeling ignored and wanting a taste of her father, Kim take in the amount of cream left on her father's member. Most of the cream did remain at the base as some was present about the outer sides and top area. She notice how Britina continue to lick on her father during her examining, coming to the acceptance that Britina had already taken the cream that was on the underside.

She narrow her eyes calmly and stands up beside her father, wanting more though held back and allow Britina to continue. Britina pull her tongue away and lean down to the very base of James' cock. She stick out her tongue and move the tip back and forth to gather what was left of the cream and cleaning up there at the same time. She moan wantingly of the man who moan with her; watching her closely, burning her actions into his mind.

Finishing up on James' base allow Britina to pull back to his head. Slowly she drags the tip of her tongue against his underside, making James shudder and catching Kim's attention. Britina reach the head and slide her tongue up to the front of his cockhead. She narrow her eyes a bit more, blink once then kisses his cockhead in earnest. A light moan left from her lips performing the kiss follow by her pushing herself over his cockhead once more.

The taste of him flood her senses again now with a stronger stench filling her nose. She slides herself down to the base of his cock, but before she reaches the remaining spots of cream, she opens her mouth as widely as she could. The act proves simply for Britina who engulf James right down to his base. She shut her mouth tightly and begins to slush her tongue about his cock, feeling him throbbing in her throat.

The rush of pleasure that follow from her taking James back into her mouth and throat was high for Britina. She thought of nothing else except for James, his cock and how much she wanted his cum. She continues to sample the cream mixtures she made using her tongue, shivering in place from her actions. "Come on! Stop hogging him!" Kim thought in a complaining manner, eagerly taking in the lewd act.

Though gaining pleasure from Britina, James lifts his right hand and grasp a large amount of Kim's left asscheeks. She yells out in surprise at first, but melt in seconds with a wide, happy, lewd smile on her face. She lower her eyelids slightly, blink once and savor her father's grasp on her asscheek. He pull on her for a moment then retract her back, but didn't allow her asscheek to leave from his grasp.

His actions on Kim and the actions taken on him from Britina made him more in sync with the women before and beside him. There was enough of his mind to allow him to enjoy more of the situation as he releases Kim's asscheek. He slams his hands back onto her ass, giving her a powerful squeeze that had Kim moaning once again. Britina notice this, but continue to sample on James; ignore Kim's enjoyment.

"Daddy…yes daddy…play with me more…" Kim whimpers out; shaking in place from her ass being played with. James releases her yet again and flattens his fingers. He slides his fingers to the top of her asscrack and slides each of them down between her cheeks slowly. Kim shiver in place from his tongue then just feeling his fingers going back up along her asscrack.

"Oh daddy…more…" She begs feeling his fingers moving slowly among her body. James opens his eyes for a brief moment, turning his attention from Britina to Kim. The face she showed him was one he knew all too well. He focus on her for a moment then shut his eyes, returning to taking in more of the pleasure being given to him and he was giving.

He continues to move his fingers along Kim's asscrack, picking up speed and making her moan. While during this, Britina end her lapping and begin to bob her head as quickly and as hard as she could. Her speedy rhythm and strength in her blowjob made James throb and slightly get larger for her in the process. This didn't go unnoticed by Britina who continues and stare up at James hungrily.

The remaining bits of cream were slowly being taken in by Britina who savor the familiar mixture of the two creams, James' natural taste and her saliva once more. Her mind spins in pleasure and want of James. Her pussy aches for him more, spilling out more of her juices that she could feel seeping everywhere among her person. She clenches her eyes feeling herself wanting to cum, but held back and continues to suck on the man in front of her.

Kim during this was moving her ass up and down to have James' fingers sink more into her asscheeks. Both her pussy and asshole ache for his touch, to feel him invade her as the movements of his fingers were a light tease that got her going. She moans out and thought of her turn with James in playing with his cock and licking it as much as she desire.

The two women continue to submit to James in their own way while the man pants out from the dual experience. He could feel his cock getting larger and wanting to release, but he held back. He could feel Kim's eager need to have him insert his fingers into her holes, but he made sure to keep himself away from them, despite feeling the heat from both.

Kim and Britina together stop their actions and tense in place. Another set of orgasms wash over both women as they melt in place more than before from it. James feels the changes in their persons and demeanors the moment they stop as Kim clamp her asscheeks against his fingers. Britina stop her suck a third away from the base of his cock as she had her lips wrapped around his cock tightly.

A burst of strength rushes into Britina who bob her head again on James' cock. Dragging and pulling on much of his flesh, she grunts out wanting more of his cum, riding out her orgasm. Kim eagerly and quickly bounces her ass up and down along James' fingers, grinning from ear to ear in delight from her cumming and wanting more of her father.

It proves a bit harder for James to keep his focus as the two did what they wanted to gain more pleasure. He pant out faster from both Kim's ass heating up and moving along his fingers while savoring and struggling against the more aggressive blowjob from Britina. He tilt his head back and moan feeling his cock expanding within Britina's throat and mouth.

A steady, thick amount of cum spray from his urethra, directly into Britina's throat that begins to coat her. When feeling him spraying his cum, Britina slide her mouth slowly to the base and remain still. Every time James throbs from his cumming, Britina feel herself getting heated up. The amount of cum flowing down to her stomach made her close to cumming even more as her eyes begin to roll into her head.

Her entire body rise to higher temperatures, her toys curl and as James continue to cum into her mouth, Britina surrender more in need to feel herself cum. Another splash of cum land within her throat as she unknowingly squeeze her throat muscles around his cock to gain more of his cum. James moans feeling this as he releases more of his cum, shaking from his release.

Kim blinks from the lack of stimulation to her asscheeks from her father, but happily watches what was happening between James and Britina. The way they were connected stir something in Kim, though she didn't have time to explore it. Britina slide herself away from James' cock completely. It flicks in the air from its freedom as James pant out a bit afterwards.

"Mmmm…there was so much…daddy let me drink so much of his hot cum that I might have choked if I didn't handle it right…" Britina tease trying to sound childish once more then giggles from hearing her words. James lightly smile from hearing it and step back however Britina quickly lean forward and loop her arms around his legs. "Don't go daddy…I was enjoying it so much…" Britina whine as she presses the right side of her face against the lower parts of his limp cock.

"I want to feel more and more of your wonderful cock…I want to make it hard again and make you feel good some more…" Britina expresses in need until Kim counter sharply, "Oh no you don't! You had your turn and now it's my turn to play with daddy!" Kim step towards Britina's left with her hands on her hips and purpose in her being.

Britina quickly turn to her left at Kim's person with the two of them looking back at each other in a completive manner. "Now girls you know you need to behave yourselves or neither of you will get anymore until tomorrow." James cut in sounding strong and fatherly. The two women's eyes widen sharply in which they calm down and shut their eyes. "Sorry daddy…" They express with James smiling happily. "Good girls." He praise with a nod of his head.

After a minute, the two women were back on their knees, but stroking along James' cock. They return to their previous spots, focusing on stroking on James' cock with one hand and pressing up to his person. Kim had a small teeth baring smirk as she stare at her father's growing cock. Britina shift her eyes back and forth among his cock; eagerly watching his cock getting bigger by the strong.

They kept their stroking in an underhand manner to help him get harder as the naughty smells from his cock seep into their noses. They inhale a great amount of his scent during their stroking until they notice him standing on end and throbbing. "Daddy got hard again for us…" Kim points out childishly. Britina nod in agreement to Kim's words, staring at his cockhead with a proud smile.

The two women lean down to the brushes and bowls they left behind on the floor while James shifts his attention between them. They grasp the brushes in their right hands, kept their bowls resting in their left hands and once felt comfortable, they plunge the bristles into the remaining cream they had. Kim was first to place her vanilla cream on the middle of James' cock; making him shiver from the cool material pressing on his cock.

Again, he grasp the front of his cockhead with his left hand this time while resting his right arm to his side. He watches Kim smearing the cream onto his cock carefully, unlike her previous actions. She work quickly to smear more of the cream onto his cock follow by Britina pressing the chocolate cream covered bristles among the base of James' cock.

She giggles and begins to coat him in a great deal of cream, working from the bottom unlike Kim. James' eyes wander about the two women and their brush strokes. There was a clear difference from their previous actions compare to their current ones. They seem a bit speedy in their actions even when going to gain more cream after they run out of what they were working with.

Kim begin to pant while smearing her father's cock, Britina kept a calmer demeanor as she work up towards the upper parts of James' cock. The amount they apply to him was just as thick as the previous coating they gave to him with James moaning out once Kim stroke her brush back and forth and Britina moving up towards the middle of his cock.

"Very good girls…very good…" James praise with a light inhale through his mouth. He stares down at them as the two women giggles proudly from his words. They continue to work rapidly to coat his cock and light before, they made sure not to smear any of the cream among the top of his cockhead. Britina continue to be gently, Kim continue to appeal more force and James absorb it all happily.

Britina dip her brush again into her bowl to gather more of the cream she needed and offer once final coat to his cock. Kim follow suit, not to be outdone by Britina as she shift her gaze from her actions on James' cock to Britina across from her. "Don't worry daddy…I'll make you feel good in a moment…" Kim calls out a bit raspy and more eager than before.

Britina giggles to herself hearing this and focus on finishing up. After brushing against the underside of his cockhead, she place the bowl down with the brush resting inside of it then rise to her feet. "Finish daddy…" Britina calls out with her eyes shut. "Kim…big sister…enjoy yourself with daddy…" Britina adds as she moves around behind James' person.

"What are you doing?" Kim calls out as she turns her focus to the moving Britina. Kim kept her brush against the upper parts of James' cock as she was adding another amount of cream to his member. "Oh nothing. I'm going to keep myself entertained with daddy while you enjoy him as much as you want." Britina answers now directly behind James' back.

Kim stares back at Britina in uncertainty which prove to be true as she growls towards her friend. Britina push her chest firmly against James' back, moaning happily which James did his best to stay in place. "Daddy…let me make you feel even better for Kim…" Britina whispers while grinding her chest up and down along the center of her back.

"I should have thought of that!" Kim screams in her mind; trying to keep herself compose. She watches Britina slide herself up and down along James' back; pressing her breasts harder against her without moving her arms from her sides. There was a mischievous expression on her face during her movement, but it didn't change much in Kim's person.

Kim return to smearing the rest of the cream on James' cock though struggles to want to pleasure him when hearing him moaning out. Britina giggles playfully as she grind her breasts up and down against his back until Kim slam the bowl down with the brush resting inside of it. "That's it!" Kim screams out as James turn towards her and Britina stop her actions; grinning from ear to ear happily in a teasing manner.

"I'm taking my turn right now and you're going to stop teasing him so much damn it!" Kim yells out as she steps back from his person and drop to her knees directly before his cock. She places her right fingers on his cockhead as James pull his hand away before she could reach. "Now Kim…you shouldn't be so upset. You know you've had plenty of time with me and this is nothing new!" James yells out in a slight panic from the change in his child's demeanor.

"I know that daddy! But she keeps teasing you and hogging you from me! I want to enjoy you too! And I'm gonna show you how much I love you and how good I can make you feel! Better than her!" Kim exclaims at the top of her lungs as her emotions seep out with each word she spoke. Britina giggles playfully then pull away from James' person to her left.

"I'll clean up this stuff…I know we're gonna enjoy ourselves more later so there's no point in keeping the creams any more." Britina explains while leaning down to the bowl she had used first. Kim watches her carefully, showing more of a defensive side despite the calmness surrounding Britina's person. She reaches the other side of James, scoop up the bowl and went back towards the fridge in the distance.

"I want you to watch Britina! I want you to watch just like I did when you were enjoying daddy!" Kim calls out sharply and loud. "You know that I was going to Kim…after all…I need to make sure that my big sister shows me how it's done to make sure I didn't mess up…" Britina replies sounding a bit teasing in nature. The two women lean to one another from where they were and stare back at one another.

They smirk together which James did the same with his eyes shut, paying them no real mind. "Alright daddy…" Kim call out, catching James' full attention sa he open his eyes to Kim below him. "I need to make you feel good and I need to taste you…so I hope you enjoy every bit of this…" Kim announce, narrowing her eyes and leaning towards James' waiting cockhead.


	5. The Sweet Stick (Part 3)

“Mmmm….mmmm….mmmmm…" Kim let out during her continuous head movement over her father's cock. She focus mostly along his cockhead and the upper parts of his cock; devouring his taste along with the cream mixture that she and Britina had prepared before. Much of her saliva fall out from her movements as she drag her lips over his length while rubbing her tongue along the underside of him as best as she could.

"Daddy…daddy I love you…I love you and your tasty cock…" Kim thought, lost in her enjoyment and focusing more on sucking on James. Much of her saliva had build up during her movements, flowing onto her flesh and towards some of the cream present on his person. She stops for a moment and slide her tongue clockwise over his cockhead. Rather than resume her head movements, she continues her tongue swirling as she sink her hands hard into his sides.

Britina return during this and watch closely at Kim's actions. She smirks proudly, pause in place and place her hands on her hips at the sight of Kim's moving tongue. "You really were hungry for daddy Kim! I knew you wanted it that badly, but I didn't think it be this bad!" Britina announce playfully. Kim offers nothing in turn and continues to savor her father's taste with her eyes shut.

"Be nice Britina. No need to be rude to your sister." James explains with his eyes shut, happily accepting the pleasure coming from Kim. "Sorry daddy…I was just playing around a bit…" Britina replies sounding remorse and childish. "It's alright honey, but I need you to do me a favor…" James states, moaning after feeling Kim's tongue moving to the front of his cock.

Rapidly, she slide her tongue back and forth against this front, doing her best to keep him from moving back to him or escaping from her actions. She sucks on the head a few times then pull back, resuming her tongue sliding from side to side. She let out cute, naughty sounds that both pick up on. Kim allows herself to further dive into her own wants, forgetting her surroundings and enjoying herself with her father.

The situation made it easy for James to figure out how Kim was reacting to the pleasure. He smirk a bit more and turn his head towards Britina's location. "Do me a favor and heat up some of that flavored whipped cream I saw please." He state to her calmly; keeping his demeanor in check despite his wanting to showcase it. "Sure daddy, but why do you need it?" Britina asks curiously while shifting herself to her left.

"You two are having such a good time with me and this cream; I figured that I would do the same. I didn't place it out like I did the other foods and warmer cream will be good for you two." James explains. Britina giggles hearing his explanation during her advance towards the fridge. She reaches the door handle and swings it open once more; bending over to show off her backside.

The fatherly smile of James was known for return to his face as his attention shift back to Kim; feeling something new coming from the young woman's tongue. In place of her moving her tongue from side to side, Kim was taking her time to sample everything of James' cockhead. She moves her tongue about randomly among his head; sampling what he had and shivering in the process.

"Oh Kimmy…you're so eager to have this aren't you?" James points out playfully. The young woman however didn't pay his words any mind. All that matter to her was taking more of James' cockhead for herself. Upon further examination of Kim's lips and tongue, James didn't see any trace of cream though a large amount of saliva was present with every stroke of her tongue.

She stops without warning and suck eagerly on his cockhead once again. In heavy head bobs, she suck on his cockhead; taking in more of his taste and causing James to moan in weakness. His cock got a little harder from the experience and his moans pick up. Kim stops her movements and opens her eyes towards his length having his flesh exposed and the rest at his base covered in the cream.

The sight of James like this brought back the previous actions of Britina. A large amount of jealous rushes into Kim's person however it fades just as quickly as he came. She shut her eyes and opens her mouth as wide as she could, catching James' attention. "Alright daddy! I got the cans and they'll warm up while sitting out in the open!" Britina calls to James during her advance towards him.

Kim in response to Britina approach thrust herself forward, engulfing every inch of James into her mouth and throat. It brought a large amount of wonder to both James and Britina who watch closely in their own mixture of feelings. "Kimberly Ann Possible!?" James exclaims out in strong disbelief and desire of his child. She was pressing her face firmly against his stomach, shaking against him and keeping his cock hard in her mouth and throat.

"Come on Kim…you can't copy me big sis…you need to do your own thing to make daddy happy and that won't be enough." Britina tease until her eyes widen at Kim pulling her head back as hard as she could. She stops at the base of James' cockhead, revealing the lack of cream on James' cock. Not a single trace was among his flesh much to the surprise of James and Britina.

They stare closely at his erection for the moment, but Kim's thrusting herself forward on his length end the sight. James moan feeling his cock sliding through Kim's mouth and throat until he shudder feeling her swallowing everything she had in her mouth. The creams and saliva in her mouth slide down her throat and into her stomach, making Kim cum in the process.

She made it no secret that she was already cumming as she return to bobbing on his head heavily. Back and forth she moves her head, providing a large amount of power and force to her blowjob. James moans out from the strong amount of pleasure coursing through his being. He slam his hands along the sides of her head, however Kim continue to move her mouth over his cock, despite him keeping her in his grasp.

"Is she really that good?!" Britina thought in wonder and confusion. She watches more of Kim's speedy, powerful blowjob, the saliva flying about whenever Kim move. Britina lost her grip on the cans of whipped cream she was holding onto as they fall to the floor near her person. They roll away slightly, not too far from her person. Her eyes remain on how Kim was sucking on James as she steps to her right to get a better view.

Rapidly, Kim slides her lips over James' cock with the older man keeping his fingers and palms hard against her skull. He pants out heavily, throb in his daughter's mouth and savor the amount of strength she gives from her actions. Kim lost herself more to the actions as if to prove more of herself as she feels his cock throbbing in her throat and against her tongue.

The urge to cum builds within both Kim and James as Kim's actions persists. She savors how he taste in her mouth, the creams taste lingering on the tongue and taste buds. She grunts out to gain more of his cock, moving her head further to suck him off and draw out his cum. James could feel himself reaching his peek faster than with Britina as well as knowing the differences in their technique.

Kim suddenly pulls off of James' cock, open her eyes towards his member and pant out eagerly with her tongue sticking out from her mouth. This brought even more confusion to Britina who watch as James' cock wag about in the air. He pulls his right hand from her head and gasps the middle of his cock. Kim lean up to him as fast as she could, sticking out more of her tongue and panting up towards her father.

"Please daddy! Cover your good little girl in your hot cum! I want it all over me and let it seep into my skin! I want daddy's baby juice so that he'll love me more! Let me have it daddy! Let your little Kimmy have all of your naughty hot cum!" Kim pants out loudly; sounding far lewder than her previous words. She appears even lewder to Britina's eyes as she watch closely at what was happening between the two Possible family members.

James grits his teeth during his stroking as his cum fly out hard and fast against Kim's face. She laughs feeling the first spray hitting her flesh, landing in her hair and falling onto her tongue. Another spray of cum flies out from James' cockhead and onto Kim's flesh as it causes the young woman to laugh happily and bath in her father's seed. Britina watch in pure amazement of how Kim look now and the way the cum flow down along her skin.

A third amount of cum fly out from James' cockhead, his stroking picking up along with Kim's laughter. Curiosity got the better of Britina who turn her attention James' cockhead. There wasn't a single sign of his cock getting softer, rather it was getting harder from his stroking and releasing of cum onto Kim's person. When he release a fourth blast of cum onto Kim, Britina's entire being melt in want.

James pant heavily through his breathing, Kim breathe in a similar manner to her father; basking in the glow of his seed and how much he had given to her. She was a complete mess as the cum on her face flow down to the bottom, the cum in her hair seep into her locks and the cum that land along her chest area flow down to reach her breasts. Kim as she was now showcases the body of a whore who wanted more despite calming down from the experience.

Kim lick her bottom lip slowly from a small trace of cum then her top from a larger amount sliding down towards the upper right side of her lip. "Thank you daddy…but now you've gotten me all dirty…we can't have more fun like this…the food will go bad…" Kim points outs, playful and wanting. "You're right honey…Britina and I will work together to clean this place up…you go ahead…and get the bath ready for all of us to enjoy…" He replies sounding lost in his own arousal.

"Yes daddy…" Kim answers as she stands up and slowly watches forward to her right when she felt stable. She passes by Britina, not looking towards her as she proudly went forward into the other rooms. She lift her hands up to her body and smear the cum into her skin, moaning out from its heat and feel on her hands. Britina was completely stunned and lost for words when Kim passes by her; watching her departs from her person.

Though a little weak from what had happened, James stammer forward towards the table in the distance. "Pick up those cans first Britina…we'll…do something about this food…before we take our bath…understood young lady?" James instruct; snapping Britina out of her mindset. "Ye…yes daddy!" Britina replies as she looks down at the floor.

The discarded cans of cream were still on the floor as Britina lower herself down to pick up the one closest to her right. James had snatched up some of the bowls of fruit he left behind though the need in his cock was still presence. "Britina…honey…" James call to her slightly quieter than before. "Yes daddy?" Britina replies, turning her attention to James the moment he spoke.


	6. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Britina share some alone time before joining Kim in the bathtub.

Within one of the many large bathrooms, Kim soaked happily inside of a pool like bathtub with the hot, steamy water flowing out from all around her person except the wall she was facing. The walls had a pearl coloring despite the steam building up around her person. The ceiling had a smooth appeal and some vents among its surfaces to release the steam into the air. The floor in front of Kim's being had drains among various spots for anyone that would walk around naked. The needed items for a bathroom were present among the floor as each was of high quality as well as a large, temperature controlled, glass shower to the far right of Kim's person.

She remain on a small set of smooth stairs leading deeper into the pool like bathtub as the water around her move about against her body slightly. She rest the right side of her face on top of her crossed arm; basking more in the comfort of the water around her. "Mmmm…this feels great…" Kim complement to herself. "This has to be the best bathroom I've been in since…forever…" She continues as she shifts her tucked legs out from under her being.

She turns around in place on top of the stairs until she faces the wall opposite of the door leading into the bathroom. "I hope daddy and Britina don't take too long putting the food away…Its lonely in here right now…" Kim complains to herself sounding childish until she blink and laugh herself. "Look at me…acting like this when daddy isn't around…I really do love you daddy…" She professes to herself with another set of laughter following her words.

Inside of the kitchen, unknown to Kim, James and Britina were closer to one another than they were before. Britina was bracing herself on top of the table's surface with both of her hands, her head down and panting out heavily. James was directly behind her having forced the young woman's hair to her right; exposing her backside and back to his gaze.

"Hurry daddy…I don't want to share you right now…" Britina whispers in need. She wiggles her ass back and forth in front of James' crotch, his cock already hard as his attention shift to her moving ass. "You're so eager to help me…I never would have thought you be so willing to do this without your sister…" James announce quietly while lifting his hands up from his sides.

"It's not that…" Britina replies sounding more childish than before. "Big sis got to have you all to herself so many times and I know that you…and her will go back home sooner or later…I want to enjoy everything when I can…big sis and I can share you whenever we want…but you asked me to help you…I can't ignore a request from my daddy…" Britina continues in need.

She moans out loudly when feeling James' hands grasping the outer sides of her asscheeks. She lean forward slightly from the grip he had on her, but calm when feeling her asscheeks being spread part. James looks down at her waiting asshole then towards his stiff cock. There were still traces of Kim's saliva among his length despite Britina being completely dry.

He releases her right asscheek and pull out more of her left; stretching her hole a bit. Britina shake from his actions feeling her asshole being stretched. She drop her head a bit more until she gasp feeling James rubbing his wet cockhead up and down against her asshole. He moves it around clockwise once then counterclockwise; watching her closely.

He pushes against her, prodding her a bit as Britina moan out weakly, "Please…please don't tease me so much daddy…I'm a good girl…I want…to help you feel better…so please…put it inside…" James listens closely to her words, staring at the back of her head in wait of her. His prodding against her asshole stop as he simply kept himself against her.

The want in Britina build up as she continue to feel James' cockhead against her asshole. Without warning, he plunge himself as deeply as he could within her; causing Britina to arch her body and scream out in pure delight. Feeling her asshole spreading apart and James' cock pushing itself deep into her asshole brought Britina to a high of pleasure she crave.

She suck on her lower lip, elevate herself onto her toes and stare out at the wall across from her when feeling James' cock moving within her. He presses himself against her asscheeks, releasing his grip on her and placing his hands gently along the outer parts of her ass. She shakes feeling him do this and moan; calming down just enough to regain some of her senses.

She place her feet back down onto the floor which James thrust back against her. She whimper feeling half of his cock leaving her insides then moan feeling him bucking back and forth against her. "You have a wonderful backside Britina…don't let it go to waste…" James praise quietly without letting out any sounds of desire. Britina drop her head and now many times from the sensations of his cock moving in and out of her hole.

Back and forth he moves his hips, feeding her his cock repeatedly. He begins to let out light pants when feeling her inner walls pulling on him. The pleasure of her asshole being filled brought back much of her sexual high as she smile from ear to ear. She didn't allow herself to fall down onto the table, rather she push herself back against James' s person; accepting more of his cock deep into her hot asshole.

They moan together from the change in posture, Britina moving her arms behind James's head while James sink his fingers deeper into her cheeks. They move together and moan further from this, James savoring Britina's ass pressing harder on his body. He braces himself with his feet while Britina pull her legs together to give him a tighter hole to fuck.

Their moaning pick up as Britina lost herself in the familiar pleasure of taking James. "That's right daddy…fuck me…fuck me more…turn my asshole into the shape of your cock…I don't mind that…I want it more than anything right now…" Britina thought lewdly; losing herself more to the pleasure of having her asshole filled. James pick up in strength, ramming himself harder against her ass and savoring her tight, hot insides.

A struggling moan left from Britina's lips as she came from the experience they were sharing. However, James didn't let up in his thrusting. He continues to fill her up, plunging his cock in and out of her asshole with greater force as well as feeling the changes in her body. Britina moan out happily during this, allowing herself to be fucked more as her legs begin to lose strength.


	7. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim, Britina, And James take a bath together in one of Britina’s lavish bathrooms.

The steam inside of the bathroom builds as Britina splash her chest with water from her right hand. She smiles to herself, staring at her reflection among the surface of the water that ripples lightly. Her left arm was under her breasts, keeping them up during her splashing as the water droplets fall down back into the pool around her. She blink for a second, turning her focus to the stairs in the distance leading into the water surrounding her.

A moaning Kim was bouncing eagerly up and down on top of James' lap, facing him with shut eyes, her hands firmly digging into his shoulders and legs spread apart on top of his person. The water helps to keep her and James more comfortable as he held onto her waist. He guides her along his cock, making her ass move up and down among the rippling water around her their persons.

James' cock was deep inside of Kim's asshole, spreading it open a bit during her movements on top of his person. A streak of jealousy form inside of Britina's person, however want build inside of her from how Kim was bouncing on top of James' lap. Kim moans out and shudders on top of James as he stop guiding her and open his shut eyes towards her.

Every bit of her wet body was on display for James' gaze as he watches some of the water droplets flow down off of Kim's body. She breathes heavily from the experience and opens her eyes towards her father happily. Though she give her father a loving gaze, she blink once and turn to her left; staring into the distance at Britina away from their persons.

There was some tension between the two young women until James playfully splash a minor amount of water onto Kim's chest. She turns back to him and giggles from his actions, calming the situation and regaining the want of the two. He turns his focus to Britina in the distance and extend his right hand from the air were it was. A pleased smile was on his face as he beckons to Britina to come to him by pulling his fingers back repeatedly.

She stares at his fingers, forgetting his actions of calling to her and remember him fucking her ass and feeding her lips his fingers. A want build inside of her more than before as she slowly slush herself forward to their location. She reaches them in moments with Kim turning herself forward towards James. Sitting down firmly on his lap, she spread her legs then loops them around his body. A moan left from her lips the moment she lower herself onto his lap, feeling his cock deeper inside of her.

In a childish form of possession, Kim loop her arms around his neck, lean into the right side of his chest and bounce herself up and down on top of his lap violently. James moans out when her insides tug and pull on his cock while listening to the water gushing around wildly. Kim's actions didn't stop Britina who move closer to James' slower moving hand.

When Britina was closer to his person, he stop his finger movements which Britina grasp his wrist firmly. She look down at his tuck fingers in want though the sounds of Kim's moans and her bouncing on top of his lap brought out more want in her. She crouches down just enough to kiss his fingers, staring with the middle and ring fingers' surfaces.

She shut her eyes during her kisses, moving from right to left quickly in want as James watches her closely. He turns his attention back to Kim, watching her bouncing on his lap and holding him tightly. The possession and need in her person was apparent to James, but did nothing to stop Kim or insult her. He focuses on the mix of sensations coming from the kisses of Britina and Kim bouncing on his cock.

She changes her bouncing to shifting her hips about his lap. The change in actions made her moans different, swallow, and wanting. She made sure to tighten her inners when feeling James' cock throbbing within her. A shaky moan left from her mouth, but Kim went on shifting her hips from right to left; gaining the pleasure she sought.

Britina at the same time was able to get James to open his fingers for her as she has sunk into the water. On her knees before the man, she eagerly lick along his index finger; leaving a good amount of saliva behind when sampling his finger. She shut eyes briefly and opens them quickly without licking along his finger. She shifts herself to her left, lean up to his middle finger and suck on the end happily.

She made a lewd, sucking face when giving him this form of pleasure, something that James takes in happily. He nods to her once proudly as she nods back to him in turn. Hearing the sucking of Britina, Kim begins to grow more in her jealous she works so hard to suppress. Shutting her eyes tightly, she returns to bouncing up and down hard on top of her father's lap; grunting out wildly.

It caught both James and Britina's attentions with the young woman stopping her sucking and James watching past Kim's hair and back. The sight of her tempting backside bouncing among the water and his legs once again made him throb greatly inside of her. Kim leans back from him, moaning out in bliss, but not ending her bouncing on top of his lap.

Faster she moves on top of her father, holding him firmly during this had her loud moans echoing in the room. She leans against him and shudder from another orgasm grasping her. In want of Kim, Britina swim herself through the water until she was directly behind Kim's backside. James watches a bit puzzled by her actions until he feel Kim turning her head to her left.

Britina and Kim share a brief moment together from looking back at the other's face. In seconds, Kim raise herself up from James' lap; allowing his cock to escape when she reach the tip. She moans when he was no longer inside of her and Britina eagerly lean up towards his cockhead. There was a light smell coming from James despite Kim trapping him inside of her asshole.

She leans to his head and suck on the tip playfully; making James wince in place and pant from her actions. Kim giggles happily from his reaction now focusing on his face. She lowers her body down to the lower parts of his cock, smearing her asscheeks against his base while Britina continue to suck on him. The double attack on his body sent shivers throughout his being.

Britina listen closely while Kim stares at James' face. Both were deeply happy from how James reacts to what they were offering, however in the depths of their minds they wanted more…


	8. The Sweetest of Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James devours a cream covered Kim and Britina.

Before James' eyes was a feast that he devour heavily. Kim and Britina resting naked on top of the table they were on previously with nothing surrounding them except for a single can of spreadable whipped cream. Kim was before his right, smiling wantingly in the dimly lit light around her towards her father. Britina rest before his left, smiling in a similar manner despite her taking in every thing James had to offer.

Like the young women in front of his gaze, he stood naked in front of them. His cock already erect and ready to go though he held back from rushing at them. Instead, he focuses on their bodies and what had been done to them, as well as how they presented themselves before his eyes. His eyes wander back and forth among their bodies, gaining more understanding of what they had to offer.

Kim was covered white whipped cream that covered her nipples completely with some of the cream covering her crotch. Along her collar bone were small tops of cream among her flesh that went around her area like a dangling pearl necklace. With the same design on her body, Britina spot chocolate whipped cream on her person. A good amount of the cream covered her crotch however her necklace had more to offer compared to Kim to her left.

James' eyes continue to move about both of them as he steps forward to the edge of the table. Getting a better view of the two brought out more enjoyment to his being as their unique smells fill his nose, mixed with the sweetness of the creams on their bodies. They remain on their elbows and front arms, leaning back with their legs spread apart; exposing their covered pussies and crotches. There was just enough space from the cream to allow James to see their assholes though his focus remain on what they had to offer.

He moves around to Kim's right with both women following his movements. He leans down to her chest, grasp her right breast in his right hand firmly and lean down to the front of her breast. Quickly, he engulfs her cream covered nipple into his mouth then pulls away swiftly. Kim moans feeling his mouth pulling on her nipple and the cream from his person as well as how firmly he sinks his fingers into her mound.

The pressure placed on her breast end with James moving around the table and the women continuing to follow his movements. He made his way to the other side of the table and stare down at Britina's chest who in turn stare up at his face with a wider smile. He leans down to her chest, stick out his tongue when close enough and flick the tip against the closest amount of cream on her flesh.

The moans leaving from Britina pick up as she watch eagerly, wanting to touch James, but reframe from doing so. She wanted to see more, but could only feel him lapping on her flesh and teasing her with his tongue and the cream lingering on her. He lap up the cream and lick his lips after getting a little bit on him lips. He leans to the next one, scooping it up on his tongue rather than teasing her.

He rises up to her face, facing Britina with half opened eyes. There wasn't a need for words between them all. Britina open her mouth as wide as she could and stick out her tongue; staring at James completely. He lean down slowly until he reach enough of her stuck out tongue. He smears his tongue against her hard. The two swirl their tongues together as they share the cream lewdly.

Kim watches eagerly with half opened eyes without shifting her head enough to ruin the placement on her flesh. She shudder in need of her father's touch, fighting against her urges and want the longer she watch the two swap saliva, share their cream and move their tongues about. Her eyes widen a little when James pulls away from Britina, leaving her with a moan and staring up at him more.

Rather than going around the longer way among the table, he move across the front area where the space was enough for him to move swiftly before them. He moves back to Kim's right as she had turned her focus towards her father. He lean down to her untouched left breast, snatch it up with his right hand and force it up as hard as he could. "Mmmmmm!" Kim let out while biting down on her lower lip in deep ecstasy.

James watch this closely for a few seconds then lean towards her held up breast. Sticking out his tongue as much as he could, he slurps up the cream in one stroke, cleaning Kim up easily. He pulls the cream into his mouth and release Kim's breast from his grasp. The brief act made Kim pant out and sweat a little in want of him until her eyes widen suddenly.

James had forced a deep, hard kiss onto Kim's lip trying to push his tongue into her mouth through her sealed lips. The shock fade and she part her lips, allowing James complete access to his child. She moans feeling his tongue coiling around hers with the cream following along with his tongue. Her moans pick up from the way James swirl his tongue against hers and though she wanted to hold her father, she resist the urge to do so.

He pulls away, leaving Kim a bit weak and moaning out for more of what he had. Their tongues stick out during their departure, but there wasn't enough time for Kim to reflect on the pleasure. James lowers himself down to where Kim's cream necklace was and begins to suck up the cream quickly. She yell out each time his lips pull on the cream and skin making her shake in place.

Much of her juices seep out, mixing with the cream resting on her crotch, but did nothing except for shivering in place. Each time James suck on her skin a light jolt of pleasure rush through her body. Her eyes were slowly rolling back into her head as she lightly drools from her father touch. He continues to move himself from her left toward her right, drawing in the cream and sucking on her flesh.

Britina watch this closely in want, noticing how much had changed in Kim from the simple actions of her father. The things coming off of Kim, Britina wanted for herself. She thought greatly on gaining the same experience that Kim was gaining, wriggling slightly among her chest air for the same attention. She blinks once seeing James getting closer to the end of Kim's flesh, bringing more out in her person.

He reach the last piece of the cream necklace and run his tongue along the spots that he previous sample. It made Kim scream out loudly and happily. She shut her eyes tightly and savors the tongue of her father and him moving to her left side. He traces himself back then lowers his tongue down to the top of her right breast. Quickly, he slaps his tongue back and forth over her flesh until he reaches her nipple.

James parts his lips and engulfs her nipple into his mouth rather than pulling away like before. He sucks on her eagerly and hard; drawing her nipple into his mouth and making her scream out more in enjoyment. "Cumming! Cumming!" Kim screams out at a lower pitch. Her entire body quiver from the sensations coursing through her until she screams louder than previously.

Her toes curl greatly from what she was experiencing; the limited amount of actions done to her body was enough to make her like this. James as well as the surprised Britina watch Kim tilt her head back and continue to quiver on the table's surface. She was losing strength by the second until she collapse on the table's surface and breathe through her mouth heavily.

The drop of her weight cause her nipple to stretch in James' mouth however he allow her to be free from his lips after parting them slightly. He lifts himself up and stares down at his daughter in a mixture of disappointment and dominance. "What a shame Kimberly…since you couldn't hold out, you'll have to be punished later…be ready for that honey." James explains sternly.

"Yes…yes daddy…I know…but…but I…couldn't help me…you…you always…make me…feel so…so good and…this time…it felt…it felt so much better…" Kim blurt out through her breathing. It didn't change much in James' person. "That's all well and good, but you know what we discussed in the bath before…remember?" James replies, never tearing his attention from her body.

"You insisted that we have some fun together and you get to taste us with this yummy cream you looked at before. If one of us cums too soon then we get punished later while the other gets a nice reward from you…that is what you said to us daddy…right after you pounded our asscheeks so much…" Britina explains confidently, eyes shut and face turned forward.

James smirks proudly and moves away from the fallen Kim. He walks around to Britina's left side as she open her eyes and turns her focus towards the man standing beside her now. "Well said Britina…you keep surprising me more and more each time we spend time together." James praise much to Britina's joy. She smirks towards him then narrow her eyes when James force a strong kiss on her lips.

He holds the back of her head with his right hand and stares into her eyes during their kiss. Britina shiver in need of James despite her need to grasp him, she remain still. She savors his lips pressing on her own as they pull away and she moans happily. He lowers himself towards her necklace and stick out his tongue. Unlike with Kim, James smears the cream along Britina's flesh into a mess that brought more joy to Britina's being.

"Keep going daddy…please keep going…" Britina thought as her breathing picking up in her excitement. When much of the cream had lowered itself down, James slurps up lewdly among her skin. The taste of her flesh, small amounts of sweat and her natural flavor flood his taste buds; causing his cock to throb and his mind to race for more.

James spent less time lapping up the cream on Britina's flesh compared to Kim's who was still trying to regain her composure. The cream was no more on Britina's skin and James lift himself towards the young woman's face. They stare at one another once James was close enough. She blinks once towards him. James did nothing until he lean forward and force his lips against hers.

More moans left from Britina's being when feeling James' lips against her own. She quiver again in need of the man as they, together, part their lips and extend their tongues out. They swirl their tongues around lewdly, the sweetness of both creams and James' saliva flood much of Britina's senses. Her eyes begin to roll into her head much like Kim, but with a tightening of her fingers, Britina resist the urge to cum.

The taste coming from James, the lingering mixture of sweetness, his natural masculine taste and the feel of his tongue brought out more pleasure for Britina. "I think I'm gonna lose it…again…daddy…do it…" Britina thought allowing herself to sink further in her enjoyment of their lewd tongue kiss. James pulls away just enough to keep half of his tongue in her mouth then push his lips back against hers.

"He's kissing me stronger than before…something's different about daddy right now…and I want more of it…" Britina thought further losing herself to her own pleasure and the pleasure James was pushing onto her. They persist in their tongue movements with James taking the lead. Repeatedly they sample one another with Britina letting her womanly wants fully grasping her mind.

She lifts her hands up from the table to reach for James' body until he pulls from her; leaving her tongue out in the air. He leans down to her chest with ease and place his hands on the outer sides of her breasts. Doing his best to lean over her, he pushes her breasts together and engulfs her nipples in his mouth. Some of the cream that was left remains on the outer sides of his lips with his sucking continuing.

Louder moans escape from Britina's lips as she tilt her head back, kept her eyes shut tight and bask in the sensations of James' lips pulling on the cream and her nipples. An addition feel of his tongue sliding back and forth over her exposed, erect nipples add to the pleasure. It continues and her urge to hold him build higher than before. Although she wanted to hold him, she simply forces her hands back down beside her and allows James to continue.

The pleasure of his sucking and lapping brought out more and more pleasure inside of her body. Her entire being quiver in need of James until the licking stop and the sucking intensified. Another yell left from Britina, causing her to tilt her head back and focus on his sucking. He releases her nipples from his mouth briefly then turn to her right breast.

He flicks his tongue up and down against her nipple. He follows up his tongue flicking by sucking in her nipple and squeezing down on her breasts firmly at the same time. The double attack made her legs tighten inward, but she forces herself to lower her legs back down in order to keep the cream over her crotch in place and not make a mess among her flesh.

James turns his attention to her face, noticing the struggle within her person. It didn't matter to him. He pulls from her right nipple and repeats the actions he did on her left nipple. Once her breasts were squeezed again, Britina screams out; turning her head to her right in greater want. A loud scream suddenly erupt from her throat when James bit down on her left nipple playfully hard.

The change in actions cause a stronger sensation of pleasure that run throughout her body. As this was happening, Kim, with enough of her strength back, turns to the scene playing out. She observes her father biting down on Britina's nipple. In the back of her mind, she craves the same thing that Britina was gaining, imagining herself in the same situation.

Her cravings for father build though knowing full well of his previous words. She blinks once and opens her eyes slightly; continuing to watch as James sinks his teeth a little more into Britina's nipple. She arches back from James during this, drowning in her own ecstasy from his teeth. Quickly, she leans forward to grant herself back in James' embrace continuing to feel his fingers sinking into her breasts and his teeth digging more into her nipples.

He releases her after giving her one final hard bite; granting Britina some relief though wanting more. She opens her eyes slowly and gaze back at James who was now smiling at her proudly. She offers him a similar smile when witnessing this; panting still to gain back more of her strength. James gently releases her breasts from his grasp and slowly inch himself down towards her crotch. Not for a single second did he pull his gaze from Britina's gaze as she stare back at him.

He stop over her crotch, his chin directly over the cream that only slightly move from her legs with James moving his hands down to the sides of his head. He places his hands firmly on her knees, making Britina moan though she never stop watching him. He smirk a little at her playfully as he lower his head down to her crotch. The strong smell of her feminine odors mixed in with the chocolate build in James' nose, bringing his smile to full.

Kim sit up in place as she originally did before, now staring at her father and how he was looking down at Britina's crotch. The jealously that Kim had before return to her person in seconds. She blinks once wanting James to do the same as she turns her attention towards her crotch. She notices how she was unchanged in how James covered her person.

A light sigh left her lips in realization. She turns her focus back to James noticing that he hadn't changed from his previous posture. He lowers himself down to the top of her crotch and lap against the center area in one flick of his tongue. Britina moan the moment she feel James' tongue on her flesh. Her moans pick up as James samples more of her skin quickly and wildly.

He moves in random directions among the cream, cleaning up what he could and dragging the cream down in the process. Faster James move about, taking brief moments to retract his tongue and savor the mixture he had gained. He return to moving his tongue about Britina's upper crotch without moving towards her pussy or running his tongue against her flesh in those areas.

Kim continues to watch and Britina squirm in place from James' speedy tongue movements. She feel herself getting wetter, her juices mixing with the cream as the scent mixture fill in James' nose. He quickly runs his tongue along her upper crotch until he could taste nothing but her nature flavor. He pulls away with his tongue sticking out at the sight of her mostly clean crotch.

No longer feeling James licking out gave Britina enough of a mindset to open her eyes to the ceiling above. She lean her head down slowly towards her crotch witnessing how much James had cleaned her up and the way he was staring down her body. He pulls back his tongue and swallows what was left. His actions made Kim and Britina shudder in want as he open his mouth and stick his tongue out again.

He lowers himself down between her legs, focusing on her untouched pussy and her remaining flesh. Some of the cream was seeping down towards Britina's throbbing asshole as the rest remain among her skin. The sight was something that James burn into his memory while Britina shudder feeing James' gaze on her body. "He's looks so hard…so much…he's watching closely…it…it feels different than before…like he's still hungry for more…and he won't stop until he's satisfied…" Britina thought weak, horny and wanting of the man staring at her.

She drops herself down onto her back and stares at the ceiling. Kim leans over her person to look at her face, a bit curious about the change in Britina's demeanor. "There she is…my big sister…she has to be punished by daddy later…" She thought a bit childish and proud. Britina return to focusing on the ceiling above rather than Kim staring down at her being.

"Daddy will give me more…he'll make me feel better…and I've never felt so alive right now…" Britina continues in her thoughts happily. She shut her eyes suddenly and screams out feeling James licking directly along her pussy. The sensation cause more jolts in her body to rush in her being until James rub his tongue against her swollen clit.

"Oh….ooooooo…." Britina let out; shuddering in place making the table slightly shake in the process. Kim turns her attention towards her friend's crotch, taking in the sight of James flicking the tip of his tongue repeatedly along her clit. He had his eyes shut during this and drop back down to the bottom of her pussy. He focuses on the space before his right, running his tongue up heavily against Britina's flesh and the cream until reaching the clean top area of her crotch.

He drops his tongue back down to the bottom space and run his tongue up again against Britina's flesh. The way her run most of his tongue without pressing it along the outer folds of her pussy made Britina's shuddering pick up faster. She smirk in a wider, strong manner; feeling herself getting more turned on and closer to letting herself go than before.

After a four stroke of his tongue, James pull away, no longer seeing anymore cream among that area. He leans to his left and repeat the process among the space that was present. Kim's breathing increase when witnessing her father sampling on her Britina's body. She would at times shift her eyes back and forth between James' actions and how he was keeping his hands on top of Britina's knees.

The amount of care, want, and presence James show to Kim she knew all too well. Everything that she had every done with James pool into her mind making her wetter and mixed with the cream that remain on her crotch. "Hurry daddy…hurry and finish on her…I want my turn too…I want you to eat me up just like Britina…" Kim thought eagerly though kept it hidden from her out display.

James finishes with lapping up along Britina's right area, but didn't pull away. He slides the tip of his tongue over the upper parts of Britina's pussy; making her moans out again. When he reach the bottom parts where her wet entrance reside, James flick the tip of his tongue up and down against it. A loud scream erupt from Britina as she did her best to keep herself on top of the table.

James lifts himself up towards the right side of her pussy and slurp up every bit of cream he could taste in one stroke. He moves to the center quickly and after swallowing what was already in his mouth, he sticks his tongue out against the front of Britina's clit. She tense and scream out, finally cumming from the simple act. Unlike with Kim, James said nothing and turns his focus towards her pussy.

He slide down, sampling what he could and drawing out the rest of the cream; helping to enhance pleasure and making Britina wetter. "Yes daddy…yes daddy…yes daddy…yes daddy…" Britina repeats in her mind, a complete slave to her pleasure and James' actions. She savors how he had reached the middle of her pussy and still moving his tongue about her wet, hot flesh.

Her gaze remains on the ceiling above, letting the thoughts of her pussy being devoured and James' attention towards her build inside of her. He reaches the entrance of her pussy, but dart to what was left of the cream among her pussy. "Daddy…don't tease me…" She thought; struggling in need of more of his pleasure. He run his tongue up along her pussy lip; gathering more of the cream and making her pant out.

He reaches the top of her pussy and again, slides his tongue to the center. He slides himself against the center, stretching out his tongue greatly and taking in the taste of Britina and her juices. She moans repeatedly from the treatment of her pussy and James' actions. She wriggles in place happily feeling his tongue reaching her entrance where he simply place the tip of his tongue into her waiting hole.

She yells out when he did this until she lifts her hips up when James plunge more of himself inside of her. As James continue to invade her insides, Britina squirm in place from the pleasure as her walls spread not like how his cock would, but enough to give her pleasure she needed. He stops when enough of his face was against her pussy and begin to move his tongue around inside of her.

Every stroke of his tongue inside of her made her juices flow out down towards her aching asshole as she slam her hands harder into the table. "Yes…give me more daddy…" Britina blurt out much to Kim's building jealously. The struggle to keep herself calm was proving harder for her the longer she watch James devouring what Britina had.

Mixtures of moans and squeals escape out of Britina's mouth each time she feel James' tongue moving about inside of her. At times she could feel him lapping against the upper parts of her walls, others she was able to feel him moving around near the center and bottom. Her walls begin to collapse over his tongue though James in response would spread his tongue out to keep that from happening.

His saliva and her pussy juice begin to mix and flow down towards her asshole; making it throbs from the liquid. She moans out feeling herself reaching her peak again with James not letting up in his movements inside of her. He rubs the tip of his tongue against the upper parts of her inner walls, causing Britina's eyes to widen to their fullest. "He's making…me cum…again!" She screams in her thoughts sexually happy.

She clenches her eyes shut tightly; smile greatly from ear to ear than screams out at the top of her lungs. Her orgasm courses throughout her person, her toes and fingers curling tightly from what was happening to her. The sensation rushes quickly through her entire being until a second orgasm hit right behind the first. Britina arch herself up by her chest in pure weakness, but bask in the feel coming from both orgasms.

The rush and strength from the orgasms calm down in seconds and without feeling the tightness of Britina's walls, James pull away. A single strain of pussy juice linger on the tip of his tongue when pulling away as James rise up onto his feet and stare down at the tired Britina. "That was…amazing daddy…th…thank you…" Britina exclaims weakly and breathing heavily from the experience.

"You're welcome honey. But I need you to go and gather all the toys you have. I know that you and Kim have a good amount and we have something to do later together. Alright?" James explains fatherly with a smile to match and his eyes reflecting his care. "Yes…yes sir…" Britina replies; trying to get up from the table. Kim during this simply watches Britina in wait of her to rise up.

James did the same, remaining in place while facing the two young women with his arms at his sides. It took a few attempts, but Britina was able to sit herself up fully despite fumbling backwards or showing weakness before the Possible family's eyes. When up right, Britina breathe out heavily from her mouth, a bit sweaty and still radiating heat from her person.

Gently and carefully, she lower herself down to the floor in front her while James step back allowing her to do so. "I'll…be back in a bit…so please…don't get…too tired…" Britina express in a slightly low volume. She turns to her right and step forward to depart, but not without giving a victorious smirk towards Kim with narrowed eyes focused on her.

Kim stares back at her in a mixture of jealous and confidence during their brief exchange as Britina depart into the open areas. When she was further away from them, James turn his focus back to Kim, showing nothing but fatherly want towards her. "Sit up right Kim…you know what I have much to do with you before we begin to next parts together." He explains sounding like himself.

"Yes daddy!" Kim quickly replies, losing all of her negative emotions and focusing on James' face. "…daddy…" Kim cutely calls out. "What is it honey?" He asks in turn. "Can I…?" Kim replies as she shimmy in place; focusing on James' face in deep amount of want. She lowers her head a bit, focusing on him cutely and continuing to shimmy in place.

"I know I was bad for cumming so soon, but can I lick the cream off your lips before you eat me?" Kim asks still sounding cutely. "Of course honey." He answers without hesitation. He step before Kim's person and lean before her face just enough to grant her access. Much like her father did approaching her, she lift her face up to the left side of his lips, stick her tongue up and carefully lap against his lips where the leftover cream remain.

Some of Britina's fluids linger among the cream, but it didn't bother Kim. She run the tip of her tongue up and down against James' face, gathering what flavor she could until there was no more. A sigh of disappointment left her lips until she notice some more lingering among the opposite side. Happily, she rushes to the right side of his lips and quickly lap against what she could taste.

As Kim sample on his face further, James kept his eyes half opened and stare down at her. He notices her focusing on where she was licking and how much her breathing was picking up. She swirl the tip of her tongue along the space, tasting more of the mixture until she couldn't anymore. Rather than pull away in disappointment, she slide the tip of her tongue and moan against the bottom of his lip then the top.

She pulls away from him, retracting her tongue in her mouth as she swallows everything she had gathered from James. "Yummy…" Kim praise with a wide smile as she pulls back from James' face. He in turn slides down towards her crotch and stares down at the area that was her crotch. He observes the cream and breathes in the scent coming off of Kim's person.

She look down at the same time, leaning back to get a better view of what her father was taking in. "You know that you enjoyed yourself too soon honey." James points out calmly. "I know daddy…and I'm sorry…" Kim replies sounding childish and sad though her eagerness builds the longer she and James stare down at her crotch. "I'll have to punish you later for that and you know that you can't have any fun until then right?" James continues as he shut his eyes sounding a bit sterner.

"Yes daddy…I know…" Kim replies despite sounding more welcoming and eager. He drop down to the bottom of her pussy and open his eyes to the sight of her cream covered crotch area. He sticks out his tongue as far as he could and slide the tip along the bottom area. The cream and taste of Kim's pussy juices mixed together brought out a flavor that was different than Britina's.

Kim moans out loudly and rest against the table, completely submitting to her father and his touch. He places his hands on top of her thighs a bit above her knees as to not copy his actions with Britina. He moves himself up along her pussy; gathering more of the mix taste on his tongue. He smears the mixture rather than draw it into his mouth as Kim continues to moan in great enjoyment of his actions.

He reaches the top of her crotch, continuing to move his tongue in the same manner as the mess he was making of his daughter persists. He finally pulls his tongue back into his mouth and swallows a great deal of the mixture he had gathered. Without his tongue moving about her body, Kim whimpers in need, wriggle about in place for him to return to her.

James notices this, however focus on the gathered taste now in his mouth. He watches her briefly then shut his eyes once having his fill of her current state. He returns himself back to her crotch and begins to suck up the clumps of cream he move about with Kim squealing out in bliss. Each pull of his lips on her flesh made her squeals increase in pitch while she moves about on top of the table.

At the same time upstairs, Britina was busy gathering the various toys that she and Kim had together bought on their numerous trips. A wide smile was on her face as well as some strength she had regained from her departure. She remains on her knees within Kim's bedroom as a large array of sex toys were present among the floor and laying on top of the bedsheets.

"I'm glad we bought so many this time…I really wish Kim's old wand didn't give up so easily…" Britina explains to herself as she places a few anal plugs into the large white duffel bag in front of her knees. She picks up a Hitachi wand in her right hand and stare at it lovingly; melting at the sight of it and how it showed no sign of use. "But this new one will be enough to get us both off…I just know it…" She praise to herself further admiring its design and lack of damage.

"Oh daddy…knowing that you're going to use these on us…it just turns me on so much…I can feel myself getting wetter again…" Britina proclaims, but pause feeling some pressure in her stomach. "Oh! I better use the bathroom now!" She yells out while rising to her feet. As fast as she could, she rush towards the bathroom across from where she was; leaving behind the wand she held on the floor near the bag.

Inside of the kitchen, more of Kim's squeals of pleasure erupt into the air. She continues to wriggle in place, feeling James' tongue working along the inner parts of her right thigh and the space in between it and her pussy. He kept his eyes shut, running his tongue up and down repeatedly against her as her upper crotch area where he was, was now completely clear of the cream. Not a single trace remains though much of his saliva lingered on her skin.

Every stroke of his tongue made Kim tingle and wriggle about further, her squeals changing to loud screams of ecstasy and pleasure that she didn't hold back. James notices this during his licking, but didn't entertain it. He finishes quickly, no longer tasting anymore of the cream and made his way to the opposite side left untouched. The familiar scent of her mixture brought out more inside of him as he lean close to her flesh.

Like before, he lap against her space; taking her flavors and drawing in the cream whenever he could. His speedy licking made Kim moan out further, driving her to cum again. She didn't hold back when reaching her peak and scream in response to her cumming. James however didn't stop and further sample everything that his daughter had in front of his person.

Her feminine smell leak out faster from her release, giving James a stronger hard on during his sampling. His rapid tongue movements clear up what was left of the cream, leaving nothing but the center of her untouched pussy. He shifts himself towards it, open his eyes fully to the sight of it and stare down at his child. The strong stench coming from her fill his nose with Kim's orgasm finally calming down.

He lunge himself down to her covered pussy, spread his mouth open as wide as he could and when close, engulf what he could of Kim's pussy in his mouth. She screams and shifts her shoulders about the tabletop when feeling James' hot mouth over her pussy. It nearly cause her to cum as wave after wave of pleasure rush through her. James suck against what he could, switching from this action suddenly to rapidly lapping his tongue up and down along the center of her pussy.

The double attack on her pussy drives Kim to a wild form of satisfaction that she herself drowns in instantly. She happily moans out feeling her father alternating between sucking on everything she had and lapping against her pussy. The sensations continue to hit her back and forth causing her unable to handle it completely until she scream out loudly.

Another one of her orgasms hit her entire body making her arch her hips upwards. The intensity of her release made it difficult for her to think about anything other than James. She laughs to herself feeling the jolts of pleasure coursing throughout body again. Her eyes roll into her head as she moves her hands to the sides of her face; submitting completely to everything she was now feeling.

The actions from James continue as he pick up between sucking on her and licking along the center of her pussy during her release. He pulls away suddenly as Kim's cumming ended and in turn, he drop down to observe what might be lingering on her. Some of the cream was melting from the increase in Kim's body heat as James quickly moves his face to the base of her pussy.

Sticking out his tongue once more, he places it against the bottom, avoiding her entrance then moves himself towards his right. He runs his tongue up to the top of her lip then suck on her flesh the moment her gathered what he could. Again, Kim moan out feeling her sexual high growing stronger within her. She pants feeling his tongue sliding over her clit until he kisses her firmly.

Another one of her loud, happy, lustful screams left from her lips when James sucks on her hard. He pulls away and turns his focus back to her lip; sucking on the cream he left behind and tightening his clenched eyes even more. The pleasure prove too much for Kim as another orgasm wash over her body. The uncontrolled force of her orgasm hit her harder than before, completely ending any rational thoughts that Kim had inside of her mind.

"…daddy…daddy is making me…making me feel good…I feel so good…" Kim blurts out losing much of herself in the process. Wild giggles left from her as she moves her hands up and down along her cheeks. The change in Kim's person didn't go unnoticed by James, but his actions on her body continue. He finish taking up the cream on her person and slide his tongue to the other side.

Now working from his left, he sample up what he could of Kim through a single straight lick. He moan taking in what she had and she moan back to him; giving him a bigger hint of her enjoyment. When reaching the bottom, James pulls his tongue into his mouth and suck on a great deal of Kim's flesh. A wild, loud moan escape her lips as Kim arch up happily from the act.

She had stuck out her tongue and stare out into the kitchen's walls from the pleasure of James sucking on her. It continues as he pulls on her flesh, release her and suck a little higher from where he previously was. He made his way up to the top of Kim's pussy in no time, leaving behind a clean area with nothing but his saliva much like the rest of her flesh.

The experience made Kim weaker than before in mind and body as she had completely surrendered herself to James and his touch. The laughter coming out of her lips had return, replacing her moans in the process. She stares heavily at the ceiling until she moans again from James lapping his tongue repeatedly over her clit. Each stroke of his tongue brought a stronger sensation to Kim, who in turn continues to moan out.

"Daddy! I got everything! And I cleaned myself up!" Britina call out sounding much stronger and cheerful in the distance to his left. Hearing her made James stop completely and pull away from Kim's pussy. His face having trace amounts of the vanilla cream and some of Kim's pussy juice. Unable to feel her father, Kim quickly sit up and stare back at him in deep want.

"Daddy no! Please give me more! I'll be good I promise!" Kim exclaims desperately towards him. The emotions coming from her words reflect in her body postures with her pulling her legs in tightly and staring at his front. "We're going to get ready for the next part Kimberly and you know that you have to be punished first." James explains sternly; losing much of his enjoyment.

Though the change in his person happen suddenly, Britina didn't seem deterred at the sight of James. She swoons at the sight of his strength and advance forward; swaying her hips back and forth to tempt him. "You heard him Kim…big sister…daddy is gonna punish you for cumming too soon and then we're going to have more fun." Britina exclaims childishly much to Kim disappointment.

She pout in her puppy dog pouting way and stare back at James. "But…daddy made me cum so much…I should cum…some more…please daddy…you're all I can think about…" Kim explains desperately with her horniness coming out. "No Kimberly…rules are rules…" He replies unaffected by the change in her demeanor. He turns towards her with no emotion in his face and cross his arms over his chest.

"What kind of father would I be if I allowed you to go without being punished? You know better young lady." He proclaims stronger much to Kim's shock. A deep drive rushes through her from James' change in demeanor. Losing her pout, she stare at hi person more turned on than before with Britina stopping to James' left. She stares at Kim in childish victory though Kim didn't seem to care.

To keep, the stern, strong look of her father's was enough to reinvigorate her desires and arousal. She stares into his eyes feeling herself getting wetter then smile sweetly at him. "I understand daddy…can I at least clean myself up before we start?" Kim asks childishly which James replies in his stern tone, "No sweetie…I'll be doing that…"


	9. Bondage Round: Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim faces a pleasurable punishment for cumming too early.

Night fell on Britina's property with just the traffic in the distance offering any sound. The sky was clear, filled with stars, a half moon was present among the stars and lights move about the air at steady paces. There was a warm breeze that blow about the property and hit against the shut doors and windows of Britina's home. The only light present among the walls were in the dimly lit kitchen where the trio remain.

James, still naked, was standing before the table that was used for the two women to rest on. His eyes were on Kim on the table in front of him while he rubs the top of Britina's head with his left hand. She was on her knees in front of him, naked, no differently than Kim or James himself. She let out wanting moans as she slides her head back and forth, pleasuring his stiff cock once more.

As she kept James' cock straight, she savors more of his flavor during her head movements. In her left hand, she held onto the base of his cock while her right was busy pleasuring her pussy. She move her hand up and down along the center of her overly soaked pussy; adding to her enjoyment and making lewd noises along with her sucking. Her actions didn't affect James in the slightest as his focus continue to remain on Kim.

She was bent over on top of the table, held down by metal chains and leather restraints around her wrists and ankles. They kept her in place with the chains bound to the legs on the bottom, forcing her in a position that not only showed off much of her person, but kept her in a humiliating position. Her bubble butt was clear to James' gaze as her wet holes were presented to his gaze. Kim was leaking out pussy juice by the second and shaking in place from being forced on her knees.

Her front was kept against the slightly warm surface of the table, her breasts pushed firmly into the material; adding to the sensations flooding her person. Trapped between her lips was a black mouth gag with a handful of holes inside of it. The leather straps kept the gag in place having a metal buckle that remained against the back of Kim's head. However, it remains hidden due to the amount of Kim's hair resting along her neck and back.

Surrounding Kim's person on the table and the floor were various sex toys and items meant to punish one's body and bring out various forms of pleasure. They were cleaned well offering a shine in the dim light. Though bound on the table, Kim did her best to keep calm and still, but her anticipation and eagerness towards her father's wants betray this.

She kept her eyes shut and slightly drool from her lack of mobility and freedom. She would at times wiggle her ass back and forth to tempt her father, though he continue to watch her, absorbing her being and allowing Britina to continue to suck on her. She pull off his cock with a sigh of content, open her eyes and look up at James' person. "Daddy…You're harder than you were before…I think you're ready now…" Britina calls out.

"Thank you honey…I feel ready now. I want you to get up and join me alright?" He counters sternly. Britina nods in agreement, rising up to her feet slowly and carefully. She looks at James' face happily then turns towards Kim, losing much of her emotions. As she places her hands together in front of her, she narrows her eyes towards Kim and how she was wiggling her ass again.

"She's tempting you daddy…" Britina points out. "I know honey…that's just how Kim is…" James explains as he steps towards his right. Slowly, he moves around the table, staring at Kim, but looking about the various items that littered the floor and the table around her. "My dear little Kimberly Ann Possible…you know your daddy loves you so much…" James announce; catching Kim's focus.

She nods several times in agreement, more eager than before. "And you know that your punishment isn't over yet. You had to endure hearing Britina getting me off…sucking my cock…and making me feel good…something that you would do or work with her to do…" He continues as he gain more nods from Kim. "After your punishment…you can help pleasure Britina and myself…I promise…" James continues much to Kim's delight.

After moving around once about the table, James looks down at his choice of items along with Britina who had been following his movements with her eyes. Her eyes drift to the leather covered paddle on the floor to her person, taking in its shape and lack of use. Her eyes shift to her left at the cat o nine tails on the floor close to the paddle as the sight of it made her shudder.

There were four different sizes of Hitachi wands present among the floor and the tabletop that give her even more ideas, however she mostly kept her emotions in check. James, during this, stops in front of his child after moving in front of the table. He stares down at her as his gaze caught Kim's attention. Slowly, she shifts her head up to gaze at him with longing, obedient eyes.

"Britina…" James announces. "Yes daddy!" Britina call to him, turning her attention at Kim's front. "I want you to loosen the restraints on Kim's wrists so she can lift her chest up. Do not loosen them so that she can sit up. Am I clear?" He orders and without a moment's waste, Britina skip over towards his right side. When close to the table leg, she kneels down towards it and works with the chains quickly.

She loosens the amount and retightens the chains enough to give Kim's left side some freedom. Kim didn't move when feeling the loosening. Britina crawl on her hands and knees towards the other leg and repeat the process. "Get up Kim and show me your chest." James order sternly and strong. Kim obeys without resistance or hesitation, never pulling her gaze away from James' body.

She remains on her knees and stop when the chains pull against her arms. Enough of her breasts were visible to James' eyes as they dangle down a little, showcasing her known firmness and tempting shape of her mounds. James stares closely at what she had to offer with Britina rising up to her feet. She too turns to Kim and stares at her dangling breasts only to change her attention to her own.

She smirks proudly at her perky mounds and shift her focus back to Kim's chest in wait of what James would do. He walks away from to his right, stopping after a few steps then kneel down to the floor. The items present in front of his person were a few pink bullet vibrators along with a roll of basic clear tape. He nods to himself at the sight of the items and pick them up each in his hands.

Britina shift her gaze enough to watch him, remembering the placement of each item among the floor as it brought a wider smile to her face. She continues to watch James's movements as he move back to his spot; stopping in front of Kim and turning towards her. Kim stares at her father again, not paying any mind to the items he held onto it.

He places the items among the table's surface before him and shifts his strong gaze to Kim. When their eyes met, Kim shudder in place, weak to the strength in her father's gaze and how much it was helping her arousal to build more. He moves his hands to the table and pulls off a long strip. "Britina, go and get the controls for these please." He instruct calmly as she reach for one of the vibrators.

She steps to the spot that James was at previously while he places the tape against one of the vibrators. He lean up to Kim's right nipple and slide the tape against her until it was flat enough. She shivers from the feel of the cool toy, but it turn worse after feeling the other vibrator against her left nipple. James stands up and looks to his right when Britina approach him; holding her hands up together with the two remotes resting on her palm.

He takes both of them in one hand each and smiles. The sight of the controllers made his enjoyment rise. Kim watch in further anticipation of what would happen to her; shuddering in want. Her pussy leaks out more of her pussy juice until her eyes widen and she shakes heavily. James stares down at her breasts and how her nipples were being affected by the toys attached to her.

"I feel so good…I feel so good…!" Kim thought repeatedly; allowing the pleasure to overtake her. The vibrations from the vibrators course through her mounds, hitting the rest of her body. She grits her teeth, stare at James and Britina in front of her while grasping her hands into fists tightly. "Lay down Kim…" James order quickly. She did so slowly until the fronts of her breasts were pressing against the table top.

The buzzing sounds from the toys pick up from being sandwiched by Kim and the table, making Kim's horniness reaches new heights. She pants out heavily though muffled in tone as her drool seep from around her forced opened lips. "I'm glad you're enjoying this so much Kimberly…because we're moving onto the next part." James insists as he moves to his right follow by the watchful Britina.

They made their way to the opposite side of the table, staring in full view of Kim's holes. Both were showing signs of need, her pussy lips spread open and glistening from her juices. Her asshole aching for attention that James and Britina pick up on. He shut his eyes and inhales a good amount of the air surrounding Kim as he drop down to his knees.

He lowers himself down to the items that litter the floor around his feet and open his eyes to the sight of them. The crystal anal plug draws more attention to James as he reach for it with his left hand. Britina watch in enjoyment of it and thought, "Oh…Kim told me a lot about that one…she was using a leather one and has yet to test it out…daddy is gonna make you use it now Kim…"

A little giggle left from Britina's lips as she watches James rise up again. He lean towards Kim ass and announce loudly, "Present your ass Kim…stick it out to me and do not move…" Kim lifts her hips up, exposing more of her ass towards James and Britina happily. Slowly, she lean her backside towards James' person who in turn lean his upper body towards her waiting cheeks.

He lifts his right hand up towards her right asscheek and sinks his fingers firmly into her flesh. Kim moans when she feels his fingers sinking into her and shivers. She did her best to calm down, but the delight of feeling James holding her was a bit much for her current mindset. James force her asscheek apart, staring more at her asshole as Kim did her best to endure

He takes his time to aim the tip of the plug towards Kim's pussy, watching her in wait if she would move or do anything. As she continues to endure and keep her posture, James lowers his left hand towards her entrance. When close enough, he rubs the tip up and down swiftly against her entrance area, gaining more of Kim's moans. She shudder feeling the cool toy rubbing along her as James and Britina watch Kim's juice coating the toy.

He traces the toy's tip up along her pussy, between the space of her holes and stop just before reaching her asshole. He narrow his gaze at the sight of it then pull more on Kim's asscheek away from the other. Kim moan again and James force the tip hard against her asshole. Carefully, he force the tip deep into her asshole; spreading it hard. It cause Kim to shake harder in delight as the knowledge of James doing this for her brought out much more in her being.

He forces the last parts of the plug into Kim and pull away, admiring what he had done. With the release of her asscheek, Britina and James marvel at how the end of the plug brought an erotic appeal of Kim to their gazes. Kim was struggling to handle how she was feeling as her body still held traces of her previous experiences. The plug inside of her gives her further pleasure and stimulation.

"Take a good long look at your sister Britina…notice how she is easily trained and enjoys what's being done to her. Toys are some of her favorite things to use if my cock, tongue or the rest of me isn't involved." James explains in a strong tone. "I understand that father…I want to know that too, but I don't think I want to end up like Kim…" Britina replies as she narrow her eyes.

"Why is that my dear?" James asks with a blink of his eyes. He turns his attention towards the young woman beside him who turn her focus towards him. She slowly moves around his person playfully, tiptoeing over the toys, never pulling her gaze from James' body. "Because if I lose my mind that much…if I give up my body that much…I can't enjoy your body as much as I have now…" She explains from behind his back.

"You and big sister Kimberly did this to me…I now know of a world that I didn't thought of and I love it…I don't want to give it up daddy…I need this…I need it so much that its driving me crazy right now." She continues from James' right. Kim listen in as well, doing her best to focus despite the way the plug help bring her more pleasure. "I see…" James replies as he narrow her eyes in a wanting form.

"Of course daddy…I'm aching for your touch again and sucking on your cock was enough to calm me down a little…I think I'm turning into a naughty little girl because of it…" Britina replies sporting a naughty smirk on her face. She stops when she was near the table again and bent herself over in front of his eyes. James steps away in turn, focusing on Britina's ass rather than Kim's.

Britina rest her elbows on the table for a moment, stick her ass out a bit more and shake it in a teasing manner. "Daddy…you and Kim keep making me feel so good and I'm so horny right now…maybe hornier than Kim!" Britina address loudly and happily. "I doubt…that…" Kim thought in her mind despite focusing on the pleasure in her person.

Swiftly, Britina move her hands around to her asscheeks; slam her palms into them strongly as she moans from her actions. She sinks her fingers firmly into her asscheeks and forces them apart; exposing her soaked pussy and lightly moist asshole. She looks back at James from over her right shoulder; staring at his person. James was busy looking down at Britina's holes, remembering everything about them.

"Daddy…you know that I'm so turned on…and you punishing Kim like you have made me feel even better…I want to feel that too…I want more…and I hope that…you'll play with me too…just not as punishing as you plan to with Kim…" Britina express wantingly, never taking her eyes from his face. He shut his eyes and answers, "You know that I will and Kimberly's punishment has only just begun…she has much to endure until we're finished."

Britina giggles from this and release her hands from her asscheeks. She lifts herself up from the table and step to her right. "I want you to go and get one of the wands and a thick dildo please." He orders. Like before, Britina move about the table areas; surveying everything that was present. Though there were four Hitachi wands about Kim's being, Britina didn't pick up any of them.

"Which one…?" She thought during her movement, but pause noticing a thick, purple dildo laying on the floor a bit away. It shape was long though human in form. A good amount of veins were imprinted on the toy that made Britina swallow some of her saliva. "I forgot about that one…I got it with Kim's one so we have a matching set…but that's mine…where's hers?" She thought with her eyes moving about the items on the floor.

James notice how she was looking about and watch her in wait of her choice. She moves about fast among the floor and stop directly across from James' right. She stops when witnessing a thick dildo of black coloring, possessing the same veins and cockhead design. One of the Hitachi wands were present near it more away from the table as it was the second smallest of the four.

"There it is…" Britina thought happily; sporting her naughty smile. Slowly she approaches the dildo first, lean down and pick it up in her right hand. She made her way towards the wand and snatches it up in her left hand gently. "I got what you asked for daddy…" Britina announce childishly happily while sounding naughty in turn. "Good…bring them here…so we can help Kim feel better…" James proclaims.

In turn, Britina shift herself to her right before James' eyes; smiling from ear to ear in her naughtiest yet. "Yes father…" She whispers out almost in a trance as she steps forward to his person. None of this went past Kim as she was listening closely. She wasn't sure of what was to come for her, but her body eagerly shivers in anticipation once again.

The kitchen soon was filled by the muffled moans of Kim who was laying on the front still and shaking further from what was being done to her. Near her asscheeks, Britina lean towards her from her right with James leaning over her ass from her left. The two were working together on her pussy alone as it leak out heavier amounts of juices onto their hands and the items they were using.

Grasp in Britina's left hand was the dildo she had picked up. She was plunging it in and out of Kim's pussy, purposely making her produce naughty, wet; slushing sounds that made Britina wetter. She balances herself with her right hand along the lower parts of Kim's back though her body was shaking a bit. She stares closely at how Kim's inner walls were pulling on the dildo each time she pushes and pulls on the thick toy in her fingers.

James had a better handle on the situation was better than Britina's as he focus on Kim's clit. With the wand setting to low, he had the end of the toy pressing against Kim's clit. He was moving it up and down along her clit carefully while at times press it against the upper parts of her pussy. He notices the changes from her and how she would react to whatever he did to her pussy.

The combine actions between himself and Britina brought Kim's desires back to how she felt previously. Her desire to cum, her need for more stimulation and knowing that James and now Britina were pleasuring her pussy brought greater desire and want in her demeanor. Not only did her body continue to ache for pleasure, but her mind ache for the stronger sensations she had known before.

A sudden rush hit her and she cum, screaming out against the gag. A small puddle of drool form under her person as she rests the left side of her head on top of the table. The humming of the vibrators brought some comfort to her despite her absorbed in the pleasure from the wand rubbing on her clit. She notice a change in Britina's actions as she plunge the dildo harder and faster inside of her, giving her orgasm more depth than what she knew of.

"I think Kimberly is really enjoying it! I love making big sister feel better than before!" Britina screams out proudly; immersed in the desire of giving Kim more pleasure and controlling the dildo. "I'm glad to hear that honey…but don't forget…this is her punishment. Not for her to enjoy it…if she cums from it that's fine, but she will not to get control herself like this." James explains as he turns off the wand.

"I suggest you lower yourself down a bit Britina. I don't want to hit your face." James instruct with Britina lowering herself down to the table, resting herself on top of Kim's right leg slightly. Her movements with the dildo continue as she was now staring upwards towards Kim's soaked pussy. More of her juices seep out, coating the dildo and parts of Britina's hand, but what truly made Britina enjoy the situation was how Kim's juices were flying out.

She grins from ear to ear which James picks up on. He rests the wand down on the table and move a bit further around behind Kim. Lifting both of his hands up, he flattens his palms while staring down at her asscheeks. He drops his hands hard on top of Kim's cheeks, shocking her hard and making her rock herself forward. "Naughty girl…you have to learn your place!" James screams as he lifts his hands up once more.

He slam his hands down hard on top of Kim's cheeks again, making her scream out and rock again in place. Her eyes widen in happiness with her turning her head forward as she stare into the distance with widen eyes. The stinging pleasure coming from the slaps to her asscheeks as well as his flat palms striking her made Kim's happiness soar higher.

The strikes to her asscheeks return and Kim moan out feeling James' palms hitting against her asscheeks. He grasps the tops of her cheeks, pinching them with his index fingers and thumbs that made her body shivers. Britina stare in heavy want of what Kim was getting, but didn't let up on her movement with the dildo. She lean closer to Kim's pussy and stick out her tongue to gather some of the flowing juice that fly out or flow out from her.

One strain lands on her tongue, giving her a lewder appearance than before, however James' focus remains on Kim's asscheeks. He pull his hands from her ass in a sharp way, making Kim whimper. He pulls his right hand back to his face and lowers his left arm to his side. Firmly, he back hand Kim's cheeks from left to right then slap across the same spot again.

More screams left out from Kim; however the screams were ones of deep fulfillment and submission. The strength behind the blows against her ass causes Kim's skin to turn red. She drools out more each time James struck her though she begins to love it more and more. Britina observe this frequently, shifting her attention from Kim's pussy and whenever James strike Kim's backside.

She notices how Kim's asscheeks ripple, how much more she was producing her juices and feeling the change in Kim's body heat from her leg. "…he's so…forceful…" Britina thought in marvel of what James was doing. "Harder daddy! Harder!" Kim screams in her mind; taking in more pleasure from the blows James was inflicting onto her.

Twelve strong slaps across the ass and James was panting a bit from it. He stares down at how red Kim's asscheeks were becoming and how she was wiggling slightly from it and how Britina continue to pleasure her pussy. "That's enough for now Britina…" James orders through his panting. Britina stop instantly and sit up from the table as well as from Kim's leg.

Shifting herself around, but leaving the dildo inside of Kim's pussy; she stares at James in want and need, blinking once at him. "Daddy please…are we done punishing her? I really…really want some too…" Britina begs childishly, much to James knowingness. She slide herself from the table, stand with her legs apart once on the floor and look towards his person.

"Daddy…look at me…really…really look at me…" Britina announce, her focus remaining on James. She moves her left hand swiftly to her crotch and spread her pussy lips apart despite James unable to see the buck of her. "I'm so wet right now…almost as wet as Kim is…I can't take it anymore…if you're going to keep punishing her…at least let me enjoy myself as well…" Britina begs desperately.

"Honey…I didn't know you were suffering that badly…" James replies showing genuine concern in his person. However, his focus was on her crotch and how her pussy juice was slowly flowing down along her inner thighs. "Yes…I have been suffering…and I want to feel good more daddy…I loved helping you punish big sis…but I have my needs too and I can't wait anymore!" Britina announce loudly, further in her desperation.

James let out a light fatherly laugh and shut his eyes. "Alright honey, you can enjoy yourself and I'll make sure to give you some pleasure too." He expresses giving a great deal of relief for Britina. "However, Kim isn't off the hook yet…she still needs her punishment before she can fully enjoy herself. Am I clear?" James explains which Britina quickly answers happily, "Yes daddy! Of course!"

She turns around from her right and rush to Kim's front. James watches her with wanting eyes now opening them as she move before Kim's person. She look up at the young woman in front of her as Britina reach behind Kim's head, moving her hands under her hair. "Big sis…we're going to have a lot of fun together…but you're still gonna get punished!" She exclaims though chime at the end of her words.

A loud, weaken gasp left from Kim's lips the moment she feel the gag in her mouth fall out from Britina freeing her. She blink feeling Britina's hands along the lower parts of her face. Britina lift her up towards her gaze and stare down at her with a wanting, welcoming smile. Kim's eyes shine in need, reflecting Britina in her gaze. Britina offer the same gaze towards Kim; reflecting the bound woman in her eyes.

She lean down fast and kiss Kim's lips; catching her off guard for a just a moment. Kim return the kiss despite how much drool she let out with James watching closely far behind them, proud of them and enjoying the scene in front of his eyes…


	10. Bondage Round: Britina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Britina faces punishment along with her sister.

Kim and Britina indulge themselves in their shared kiss, Britina continuing to hold up the woman in front of her. They made sure to keep their lips together during this exchange as they peer deeper into the eyes of the one in front of them. Kim had narrowed her eyes a bit while Britina remain the same. Their kiss was welcoming and warm to one another despite Kim shaking from the vibrators still on her nipples.

Her eyes widen suddenly from the feel of something shaking being pushed into her pussy entrance. James had moved from his previous spot and was now forcing in a different vibrator inside of Kim's entrance. Attached to the end was a cord controller far different compared to the ones taped on her nipples. He made sure it was pushed inside of her deep enough so that the cord would dangle out, though the act was easy from how wet she had become.

The way the vibrator rub inside of her against her soaked pussy walls brought out the pleasure that Kim was craving previously. She melts in Britina's grasp, but Britina wouldn't allow their kiss to break. She sinks down slightly with Kim as she parts her lips. Kim in response did the same with both women sticking their tongues out to one another. When the tips touch, Kim and Britina moan together lewdly.

James listen to the change in their dynamics though focus on how Kim's pussy handle the toy now inside of her. He pulls away with some juice still present among his left fingertips. He turns his head towards his hand, lifting it up before him and seeing how much Kim had given to him. A smile of pride forms on his lips as he narrow his eyes to the sight of his fingers.

He pulls them to his lips and lick along his left index finger first, turning his focus back to Kim and Britina. They were still kissing one another, now swirling their tongues harder inside their kiss. Britina feed Kim a great deal of her saliva, staring down at her in the process. Kim however had shut her eyes completely and soaks in the taste of Britina's tongue and saliva.

The pleasure of having no control and the items rubbing along her body made Kim shiver greatly. Another orgasm was reaching her peak faster by the second as she focus on everything that she could. She opens her eyes slowly, looking up at Britina who was still staring down at her in want. Kim's mind completely submits to everything that was happening to her as James approach them from Kim's right.

He stops when close enough to her face and stare at where the two young women were connected. The sight of them kiss made his smile widen. He turns forward at them, cross his arms against his chest and continues to watch the scene play out further. Britina force herself harder against Kim; moving her tongue about Kim's teeth rather than pleasuring her tongue.

It made Kim weaker, shivering in place and struggling to keep herself up to enjoy more of Britina. Britina pull away suddenly then lick her lips from bottom to top happily. Kim remains as she was, staring up at Britina in her want and panting out without changing her lips. "That was amazing…you taste even better…" Britina complements, further staring at Kim's face.

Kim obediently nods at Britina until she notices James walking behind Britina. Britina jump in place when James passes by her, slapping her asscheeks among the center lightly unlike how he did with Kim. She giggles, turning her focus to her right at James advance among the floor. "Let's see…" James voices to himself. The two women focus on him as he looks about the floor surrounding him.

His eyes wander about the floor until he notice a thick, dark blue, double headed dildo that didn't have too much length among it. Though the heads were normal and thick, its length appeared that it wasn't meant to be used by one person. "This will do nicely." He comments in a bit more excitement. He approaches the resting toy, bent over and grasps it in his right hand.

The two women were watching closely at his asscheeks until he rises up in place; grasping the toy in his hand. He turns towards them and walk before them. "Mmmm…you picked someone fun to use daddy…I love you." Britina praises lovingly with half opened eyes. Kim nod in agreement and state weakly, "I love you too daddy…" "I love you both as well…you're both my little girls." He replies sounding fatherly and lovingly.

His words melt Britina's heart and make her pussy ache for him. Kim at the same time swoons over her father drawing closer to their location, unable to look at anything other than his entire being. When he was close, he offers the toy to Britina with a nod and a wider smile who smile back to him. She reaches for the toy with her right hand and stares at it closely.

"I've never done something like this before…but I'm willing to give it a try…" Britina express without a drop of uncertainty in her person. "You'll never know if you can do something unless you try honey." James advises kindly with Kim nodding towards repeatedly. Without needing to say a word, Kim opens her mouth as wide as she could, keeping her tongue along the bottom of her mouth.

She let out a light sound of want to Britina who turn and stare down at the readied Kim. "You are so cute right now Kim…" Britina praises at the sight of Kim's open mouth. She takes a moment to look at the toy in her grasp, but turn her focus back towards Kim in front of her. She kisses the top head of the double headed toy only to suck on it eagerly.

She pushes more of the toy into her mouth until she had enough trapped within her lips. She turns herself fully to Kim, aiming the toy to her mouth as Kim remains in wait. She leans down slowly towards Kim, staring her in the eyes and James watching closely. The moment Britina was close to her person, Kim lean up and engulfs the other head into her mouth.

Britina roughly and fast push everything she could into Kim's mouth while taking more of the toy into her mouth herself. Their lips touch and the two whimper feeling the toys forcing their throats open and keeping their lips spread apart. They stare at one another from what had just happened to them; shaking a little bit from the toy inside of them.

James watches closely in delight feeling himself throbbing. He lowers his left arm to his front and grasps his cock along the base. He gently stroke himself; watching the girls further as they listen to the light sounds of his stroking. They shiver hearing them stroke and shut their eyes tightly. They begin to lightly move their heads back and forth, drooling out saliva and sliding themselves among the toy.

The act of keeping the toy in her mouth and throat as well as moving her head back and forth prove a bit difficult to Britina. It was clear to James that she wasn't used to doing something like this as she drools greatly from the sides of her mouth. Unlike Britina however, Kim handle herself well. There wasn't as much saliva coming out from the sides of her lips. The amount coats her part of the toy as she continues to move her head.

James notices his daughter licking along the underside of the toy whenever she slides her head while Britina didn't apply the same action. Britina stop for a second to gain some strength back, but Kim didn't allow it. She forces herself up; kissing Britina hard and catching her off guard. Britina blink several times from what she was experiencing, amazed by how Kim could handle so much.

James' stroking went further as she pulls his flesh over his cockhead. Some of his precum begin to leak out until an idea fills his mind. He turns his attention to his right at the lingering amount of items on the table and the floor. Not seeing what he wanted, he stops his stroking and move about the floor, looking down at each toy that he could find about them.

"What's…he looking for…now…I don't know…what he could…want…" Britina thought during her struggles as she watches him move around. She shut her eyes as she shake once again with Kim picking up in her movements. Britina copy Kim's speed despite how her throat was feeling as more of her drool flow out. "I'm still…getting used to this…even though…I've sucked on daddy…so much…are you…so much different…than me…big sister?" Britina thought in her struggles of sucking on the toy.

They stop for a moment, breathing through noses as they stare at one another. Kim gaze lovingly towards Britina and Britina stare back at Kim in further want and happiness. The loving gaze in her being was coming out further as they shut their eyes together though Britina clench her eyes shut. The movement on the dildo resume as they grunt out in the process. Their saliva flow out and drip down onto the table and the floor as their movements persist.

James stop a good distance behind Kim's right focusing on a line of black anal beads that brought numerous ideas in his mind. He quickly drops down to grasp the beads, grasping the circle end between his right fingers. Rising back up in place, he stares at the beads harder than before gaining more of his idea. A wicked smile form on his lips, but it fades to a welcoming one as he turns back to the woman.

The moans coming from the two women pick up, bringing out more of James' interest. He approaches them curiously, never taking his eyes off of their bodies. He notices how Kim was moving her head faster compared to Britina. There was still some struggling in Britina's face to James, but notice that little by little she was getting used to what she was doing.

He move around the women until behind Britina's person; observing her movements in the process. He drop down onto his right knee and lift his hands up to her asscheeks. Grasping the outer parts of them, he spread her cheeks happily causing Britina to stop. Her eyes widen feeling James' hands on her asscheeks and the cool material of the beads hitting her flesh.

"Are…those…the anal beads…Kim told me about!?" Britina thought in a mixture of fear and wonder. She squeals out in shock and surprise feeling James' tongue lapping against her asshole from the bottom to top. Each stroke of his tongue made her tremble in place. Her legs begin to give way to weakness as her eyes roll into her head slowly from the treatment of her asshole.

As he lick against her asshole, James purposely leak out more saliva, smearing it into her ridges. The attention to her asshole and moisture picking up made it harder for Britina to focus on moving her head with Kim. Kim notices this as well, but unlike Britina was able to continue to move her head back and forth. She stops for a brief moment only to push her head firmly towards Britina; kissing her hard and leaning forward.

She shudders feeling James kissing against her asshole follow by his tongue moving up and down along her asshole. He stops after seven strokes of his tongues and press the tip of his tongue against the top of her asshole. Britina shudder happily from his swift actions and how much he changes them not bothering to move her head anymore. Kim pulls away from Britina's lips and kiss her again; gaining Britina's attention despite the many sensations coursing through her being.

Both women return to a steady pace of moving their heads however, Britina struggle to fully handle what she, Kim, and James were sharing. The multiple actions being done to her body and her giving made her shift her eyes from staring at Kim to rolling her eyes back into her head. The sensation of James' tongue along her asshole continues with him now moving it around clockwise against the outer ridges.

Slowly, he move his tongue inward among her flesh, dropping the beads in the process that pick up in everyone's ears. None of the trio stops what they were doing, however, Britina struggle in what was being done to her and what she was offering. James stop when almost reaching the center of her asshole and pull away from her asscheeks.

He admire at what he had done, leaving Britina's asshole wetter than before and throbbing for more. The smirk on his face returns as he nods in approval at what he had done. He turns his focus down to the floor when feeling the beads rolling against his knee. "I can't believe I dropped you on the floor. No need to get you so dirty. You're going into her in a moment." James announces sounding like his normal self.

Reaching down with his right hand, he grasps the beads and rise up in place. "Give me a moment girls. I'll be right back." He explains keeping his focus on the beads and moving to his left. He moves out into the distance towards a sink as the sound of water fill the air quickly. Kim understood the situation while Britina shudder in anticipation of what would happen to her.

The lingering feel of James' tongue along her asshole made her mind race for more, but at the same time there was a bit of dread inside of her despite remembering his cock inside of her asshole. James return as quickly as he depart, still holding onto the beads in his right hand. Kim and Britina glance at his person fast, moving their heads faster in the process.

They notice the beads were dripping with water as more emotions swell inside of them both. The need to rub on herself was winning out inside of Kim's being despite her being bound. The fear and wonder in Britina build up harder than before with her whimpering more in her need and fear of James and the beads her head. "Now Britina, I need you to relax your backside again…it'll be just like when we fucked before…remember honey?" James explains kindly as he walks behind Britina's person.

He leans down towards her asscheeks, grasping her left asscheek and focusing on how he spread her. Britina stop everything she was doing completely, now lost in the pleasure of his hand pulling her asscheek away from the other. How he stretch her asscheek made it easy for her asshole to spread better and grants a small gape in the process.

Like Britina, Kim stops her head movements and listen to what was happening between James and Britina. The urge to touch herself build as well as her asshole now aching for more beyond the plug still trapped inside of her. Carefully, James leans closer to Britina's asshole, inching the beads close to her asshole. He takes a moment to take in Britina's asshole then push the first bead against her.

It made her scream out against the toy and shake heavily in the process. As she struggle and scream, James pushes more on the first bead. It slips into Britina's asshole easily which James quickly push the next inside of her. The push of the beads inside of her made her rock. These new sensations made her pause and focus on it entirely with each bead that push passes her asshole and into her anus.

Weakness begins to take over her person further until the last bead was inside of her, leaving just the end and circle hook. "Bravo Britina! You've taken them quite well! Not as well as Kim, but almost as good!" James praise loudly as his gaze was on Britina's shutting asshole. "…thank…you…daddy…" Britina thought in a struggle to handle what had happened to her.

The overwhelming amount of pleasure coming from her ass as well as hearing James' praise made her legs buckle. She cough and pull away from the toy, gagging out the moment it escape her mouth. Heavily, she inhale and exhale air through her mouth with Kim keeping the toy in her mouth. She blinks once and looks to her right in wait of James, but he did nothing.

"My ass…my ass is…so itchy…it feels…it feels so good…" Britina praises in a messy tone, slowly lowering herself down. "I know that you feel good honey…just enjoy it. Okay?" James replies as he lifts his left hand up a bit above her ass. He drops his hand hard once it was high enough and slap against Britina's asscheek. However, he continues down Britina's ass instead of stopping and resting his hand on her cheek.

There was a large amount of confusion and want from Britina when feeling this as she tighten her lips a bit from the blow. "Alright Kim…you can let that go…there's more to come, but you won't be punished anymore." James announce fatherly and lewdly. In an instant, Kim drops her head and let the dildo fall out from her mouth. It drops onto the table then bounce onto the floor where it rolls away from James. "Thank you daddy! Thank you so much!" Kim blurts out fast and joyful, lifting her head up to her right where she witnesses some of James.

"Now Britina…don't think of this as a punishment…I'm simply helping your body adjust to what is being done to you. Make sure you endure this until the end alright honey?" James explains now standing up from where he was. "Yes…daddy…" Britina replies in her attempt to handle the beads rubbing around inside of her. "Daddy…can I make a suggestion?" Kim calls out having a bit of strength in her person.

"Go ahead honey." James replies as he advances further towards his left. "Why not use the big wand on her and let her feel it? I was using the smaller ones on her before so I think she's ready for the big ones." Kim explains much to James' interest. "Good idea honey. I'll make sure you get a nice reward in a moment." James answers with a happy Kim narrowing her eyes at him and smirking from ear to ear.

It didn't take long for James to find the biggest of the Hitachi wands and kneel down behind Britina's person. Britina was shivering on top of the tabletop under Kim's head who stare down at her happily. She watches closely at how Britina respond to what was being done to her, soaking in everything that was coming off from Britina's face and body.

A pure amount of fulfillment, lewdness and further weakness was present in Britina's face, her eyes rolled into her head and a wide smile on her face. She was shivering greatly on top of the tabletop, her hands balled up into fists as she shakes from the pleasure namely coming from behind her. James was still on his knees, moving the shaking wand up and down along the inners of her dripping pussy.

His eyes remain on Britina's crotch as her juices flow and her legs quiver from what was being done to her. He moves to the entrance of Britina's pussy, leaving the wand against her as she tense harder from it. He shifts his attention towards her asshole to see if any of the beads were escaping from inside of her. When he didn't see a change in her asshole, he lowers the wand down slowly to the middle.

He pushes it towards his right gaining a moan from Britina then towards his left with another moan coming out in the process. A light amount of laughter left from Britina from the amount of pleasure that the wand provide with Kim keeping and eye on Britina above her. A sense of superiority was present in Kim's demeanor. She continues to watch how Britina handle the wand as well as her pleasurable demeanor.

"Doesn't it feel good when daddy takes control? I know that I gave you some like this little sister, but I know that daddy feels way better than what I can do." Kim expresses playfully happy. All Britina could do in response was lightly nod to Kim's words. Seeing this made Kim smirk happily though she calm down and lean down to Britina's face.

She lean close to Britina's ear and whispers playfully, "You know…when daddy used the wand on me…he touch every part of my body…even my face…there wasn't a spot he didn't use it on…it drove me nuts…and I kept cumming…cumming…and cumming over and over…I lost my mind so many times. And best of all, he fucked me while I lost my mind!"

Kim grin widely as the thought made Britina cum. She shakes in place as James stop his movements almost touching her clit with the wand. He was listening closely Kim's words, but didn't turn his attention towards her. He was still focusing on Britina's pussy and how it reacts to what had been done to her and Kim's words. He smile in wait of her to finish cumming as did Kim as they listen to her moaning.

Some of her strength return to her person as Britina slowly lifts herself up from the table. "That was…amazing…" Britina praises in weakness as her arms shake heavily. "I'm glad to hear that honey." James replies kindly as he turns off the wand. He places it down and moves around about the other sex items that are on the floor. As he moves about the floor, taking everything in, Kim look to her left watching him move about.

The weak Britina follow Kim's example, watching James move about until he stop directly behind Kim's backside. She quickly sticks her ass out as she whispers something quietly to Britina in front of her. "What are you talking about Kim?" James asks playfully though his eyes wander down to the items on the table and floor near his surroundings.

"Oh nothing daddy…just something that I thought you would like…" Kim answers childishly as she narrow her eyes. Britina pull herself around Kim's left at a slow pace, feeling much of herself coming back from what she went through. When directly in front of Kim's side Britina crawls onto the table at a slow pace, much to James' concern. "Honey, Britina! What are you doing!? You're not strong enough yet!" James exclaims in worry sounding completely fatherly.

"Oh don't worry daddy…I have enough energy…to climb up here…" Britina replies as she pulls herself further onto the table. She sigh in content and relief when getting onto the edge of the table only to lean herself over Kim's back. Playfully, she lifts her ass up over Kim's ass and moves her right hand to her asscheek. She looks back over her right shoulder and pulls her asscheek apart; exposing her asshole and drenched pussy toward his eyes.

Kim smirk happily, narrow her eyes and lift herself up to offer more to James' gaze. The sight of both women presenting themselves in this manner made his cock harder than before. "I'll admit…seeing you both like this…truly is turning me on more." James admits showcasing much of his happiness. The two women giggle together happily without moving and keeping themselves balanced.

With Kim under her body, Britina was able to keep her balance as she spread her legs further to expose more of her self. She was keeping her left hand on top of Kim's shoulder in the process then shakes her asscheeks back and forth in front of James' eyes. He nods in approval and states, "Girls…if you don't mind, could I borrow one of your phones?"

"Sure daddy. But why do you need our phones?" Kim replies curiously. He smirks to her and narrow his eyes answering without hesitation, "I want to capture this forever…and make sure I can hold it close to my heart." Hearing his words made Britina and Kim smirk happily. "Please do daddy…please take as many pictures as you want. I think my phone is in my bedroom!" Britina voices up eagerly with more of her strength in her being.

"Wait here girls and rest. Rest up until I get back and when I do…we're going to have a lot of phone in this session." James announces as he move around the toys and made his way to the open doorway. The two women watch him departure with Kim asking in minor concern, "Holding up okay with those beads?" "Mmhmm…" Britina replies with a nod of her head.

"My pussy and asshole ache kinda…but I love it…I mean I'm growing to love I more…" Britina states as she sigh heavily. "I just want more of his cock…but having him take pictures of us is gonna be fun!" Britina express loudly showing her interest. Kim from this and look up at Britina once more replying, "Gonna put your modeling skills to use now? You know daddy has yet to see any of your sessions and we need to make him feel good too."

"I know…but make sure you pull your weight big sis…" Britina states quickly. She lowers her attention down to Kim and smirk at her widely. "I won't forgive you if you don't keep up with me big sis…" Britina points out playfully which Kim giggles back. "I won't…" Kim answers playfully as she smirks form ear to ear.


	11. Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes pictures of his two girls, then they return the favor.

“Daddy I can't believe you asked us to do this to you? Don't you think this is a bit much?" Britina questions playfully as she was sitting on top of the table once more. "Is it a problem that you're pleasuring me with your feet honey? I can ask Kim to do it alone if you're feeling uncomfortable." James replies, standing before the table with a wide smile on his face.

"You heard daddy little sister…if you don't want to keep this up I can do it alone." Kim retort to Britina from her right; focusing on James' cock and giggling playfully. Kim and Britina were both using their feet to pleasure James, tugging on his flesh from the middle to the front of his head. There was a mixed amount of emotions in Britina's face, but Kim host nothing but enjoyment towards her father and his erection.

Her eyes remain on his stiff cock as her stroking was as different as Britina's demeanor towards the act. She used the upper parts of her feet and toes to tug on James' flesh as she kept her legs together and tucked close to her person. Though free and pleasuring James, the restraints on her body remained except for the chains that remained on the table legs.

Britina was having a minor amount of difficulty pleasuring James from her side as she would shift her actions whenever she seems to have messed up. She mimics Kim's actions of using her toes and the upper parts of her soles, but fumble for a split second. She pouts in disappointment of herself and return her feet towards his cock. She extends her right foot to the base and uses her left to pull on his flesh and again, she fumble in her actions.

"Honestly little sister…don't you think you should just watch me and practice later? I mean daddy is taking some good shots of us right now and I know you don't want any bad pics to be in his catalogue." Kim voices confidently further stroking James cock. In a huff, Britina turn to James who had his eyes narrowed towards the front of the phone in his right hand.

He was taking many snapshots of what was being done to him regardless of Britina's fumbling. A strong surge of determination run throughout Britina, reflected in her narrowing gaze at James' cock. "Big sis…you know I'm not going to stop pleasing daddy! He's already taken more than forty pictures of us and going…and we had fun pleasuring him so far…I'm not about to quit now!" Britina explains strongly.

She moves her legs forward to James' cock and in turn, lean back on top of the table. Rather than position herself like Kim, she moves her hands under her kneecaps and holds them firmly. She rests her toes on top of his throbbing member feeling him pulsating. After a second to collect herself, she quickly pushes and pulls on James' flesh from the middle to the head; mirroring Kim's pace.

"Wow…you really **can **do it if you try hard enough." Kim teases as she sticks out her tongue towards Britina. In turn, Britina stick out her tongue defiantly and focus on continuing to pleasure James in front of her. "I'm going to ignore you for now Kim. I need to do this better!" Britina thought in focus of her toes moving along James' cock. "He keeps throbbing and it feels so good." She thought further.

"Just remember…girls…later we're going to have one more round before bed…and make sure that we…have a good time with it…" James reminds them as Kim and Britina turn to his face and replies loudly, "Yes daddy!" They turn their focuses back to his cock, pulling on his flesh at the same pace together. Kim giggles a little from the situation and Britina, in her actions to keep up with Kim, continue to do her best to pleasure James.

For a second, James shifts his gaze from the phone in his right hand towards the two across from his person. "Britina really is giving her all…it warms my heart knowing that she's trying so hard…then again…she really is something when she's focused…just like Kim…" He thought his gaze mainly on Britina's person. He shift his gaze to Kim who shiver when feeling his strong, wanting eyes on her body.

"There isn't much of a reason for me to worry so much about Kim…then again she is one of the apple's of my eyes…I don't think we need to worry about later…after all…I know what I'll be doing…" James thought to himself as he turns his focus back to the phone in his grasp. He swipes the screen to his left with his thumb, revealing numerous photos of the two naked young women.

Kim and Britina exposed themselves in numerous ways for James ranging from spreading their legs, bending over, or pressing their chest against each others. Some of the pictures had individual pictures of the women as Kim did her best to appear far more welcoming and lewd than Britina from what James could see. He smirk a bit from what he could see, noticing that both were still just as wet as before.

"I've been holding back for the last things we'll be doing later…there isn't a reason to keep things as they are." He thought as he turns the screen back to its camera function. He takes a quick picture of Kim and Britina's current actions and teamwork as they had hiked his cock up closer to his person. Together, they fondle the head with their toes of their inward feet, giggling a bit in enjoyment of their actions.

He snaps many pictures of this until the two pull away from him. They shift onto their sides; Kim on her right and Britina on her left and extend their feet back towards James. Once close, they enclose his cock between their feet as they apply a good amount of pressure to his member. "Tell us if it's too hard for you daddy. We don't want to hurt you." Kim states while resting her head in her right hand.

"Don't worry honey…I can handle it." James replies with a minor moan as the two women smile together. They narrow their eyes almost to closing them and begin to work on James' cock. Back and forth they stroke his cock, pushing and pulling their feet along him as best they could. Sometimes their feet would hit one another, but they continue to offer him pleasure.

Together, they stare at James' cock, how he throbs and how his precum begin to seep out from the head. Like before, James snap many pictures of what was being done to him; hiding the fact that he wanted to cum. "Sorry girls…but I'm not about cum…not yet…" He thought in his inner struggle. "I've been doing my best not to cum for a long time and it's been difficult…but it'll be worth it. I'll make sure that you both get a large amount of what I have to offer you later." He thought proudly as he narrow his eyes.

He let out a moan, showing his enjoyment from the double footjobs. Britina and Kim turn their attentions towards his face for a moment then back to his cock. They pick up their speed making James moan more, however, he continue to resist the urge to cum though his precum continue to seep out.


	12. The Night’s Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britina goes overboard trying to end the night on a high note.

A mixture of moans fill the area of muffled and repeated as Kim and Britina stood in the grasp of James, among the center of the bathroom they were in before. Each with their eyes shut as James held onto the other parts of their asscheeks and the women pressing up to him. He was busy moving his tongue about inside of Kim's mouth as she offers the same in turn. Britina, pant out at times rather than moan as she run her tongue up and down along what she could from the front of his chest and shoulder.

She opens her eyes for a moment and gaze at what was being shared between Kim and James. The manner of their kiss and how they move their tongues about made her shiver until a moan left from her lips. James had squeezed on her right asscheek with his left hand, applying a great deal of pressure among her flesh. He pull her cheek away for a second then release it, making Britina scream out in bliss.

He grasps her asscheek again, sliding his index finger along her asscrack to add to her pleasure and his controlling enjoyment. A loud, blissful scream escape from Britina once more as she shut her eyes tightly and offer an opened smile to the air. Kim open her eyes just for a second to see the change in Britina's demeanor across from her then shut them, returning to enjoying herself with her father.

They pull away for a moment, their tongues out in the air and Kim panting out a little. They lean back to one another and kiss deeper as James take the lead. He move his tongue violently around in Kim's mouth, sampling her teeth, tongue and sometimes the roof of her mouth despite Kim's attempts to loop her tongue around his once more. Though she wasn't able to grasp his tongue at times, the strength from his actions made her arousal soar.

The kiss made her hornier, but the way he held her asscheek made her desire for him soar to higher heights. The sexual high she was well aware of that her father always brought her to. He squeeze on her cheeks firmly, hard and kept her flesh against his palm. The way he continues to sink himself into her ass and apply pressure made her shake and her pussy to ache for more of him. Even her asshole aches for more of his touch as his actions continue.

Father and daughter pull from one another, opening their eyes slightly as Kim pant. A small trace of saliva fall from their tongues and their hold on each other remains. When hearing Kim breathing and panting, Britina open her eyes and turn towards her curiously. There wasn't enough time for her to grasp the situation as her eyes widen from James pressing his open mouth over her lips.

In response, Britina shut her eyes in happiness. James pulls himself away slightly from Britina's lips as she open her mouth as wide as she could to take James for herself. Once James' lips were against hers, she forces her tongue hard into his mouth and he did the same for her. Their tongues move about hard within their kiss with James staring at her rather than shutting his eyes.

Kim have stare at what James was doing, not allowing her current arousal to die down. A hint of jealous begins to build within her when witnessing James and Britina continuing their kiss. Kim shut her eyes to their kissing and turns her focus towards her father's flesh. She lean up against him and let out continuous moans from his hand groping more of her asscheek.

As his actions on her asscheek went on, he continues to give the same pleasure to Britina, more in their kiss than his ass grabbing. They pull away for a second; the tips of their tongues intertwine together as they lean back into their kiss as quickly as they pull away. Britina open her eyes to James, lost in the feel of his tongue and the pleasure that came from it as he squeeze on her asscheek harder.

The rough movement of his tongue inside of Britina's mouth made her quiver. His finger begins to move up and down along her asscrack as he squeezes on her asscheek. The feel of his body against her own brought out the pleasure she knew by the second from what James was giving to her. Britina's mind begins to wander towards the desires she crave, the lust she accepted and her need for James.

Her hands begin to drift away from the fronts of his chest towards his cock until Kim swiftly slap her hand away from it. It was enough to bring her back a bit and look towards the woman across from her with just her left eye. Kim stares back at her with her right, a bit annoyed by her actions with her right hand rising up towards her chest. The two glare at one another until they jump and moan out feeling James slapping their asscheeks firmly.

His control and demeanor over them was enough to snap them out of their jealous funk and back to the pleasurable avenues they knew of. At the same time, they turn their focuses back to James. Kim cuddles up to his chest and Britina push harder against his lips. He violently moves his tongue about inside of her mouth again, ignoring her tongue and indulging himself.

The grip he had on their asscheeks improved with him providing more power and force than previous times. They shudder together when he grasps them as Kim shut her eyes; savoring her father's touch. Britina at the same time drown in the control James provide, her eyes rolling slowly into her head. He notices this and shut his eyes, focusing on pleasuring them and gaining what he wanted.

He lifts his hands up from their asscheeks and spanks both once more. They jump in place and moan out happily from the blow and stinging pain that follow. Another firm grasp of their asscheeks made them shiver as Britina was close to her orgasm. Her eyes roll further into her head, her need to grab his cock and pleasure it build, but she resist; focusing only on what James was giving her.

He moves his tongue down to hers and gives her tongue the same violent treatment the rest of her mouth had gained. It was too much for Britina to handle. Her mind wander further towards her need to cum. She pushes herself hard against James and let out a muffle scream as she surrender completely to her need to cum. The volume of her muffle scream caught Kim's attention and made James open his eyes. He remains in wait for her to finish as she shake against his person.

He pull away from Britina, making her shake further and let out a unique moan that she hadn't the entire time they were together. It sparks some interest from Kim as she continues to watch her friend across from her person. James holds her during this, keeping her up in his arms as he feels her slipping from his person. The last of her orgasm wash over her and from it, Britina pant heavily from it.

The fatherly smirk of James returns and from it, he shifts his gaze between the two women in his arms. He nods to Kim then to Britina as they both smile in their own lustful ways. Kim lowers herself onto her knees slowly. Britina follow suit in a slow pace, but showcasing weakness from her release. When the two were comfortable on their knees, James moves his free hands to the backs of their heads, grasping their locks firmly.

As if knowing what he wanted, they turn towards his erect cock, solely staring at it in great want. From how it twitch and move at times on it own, the two women were captivated by the sight of it, Britina more so than Kim. He strokes their heads gently and the two women reach their hands up to the base of his cock. Together, they loop their fingers around what they could and lower him down in front of their chest.

They pull away to give his cock space and once it was directly in front of their mounds, Kim and Britina lean forward; trapping James between their tits. He inhales greatly through his teeth with a loud moan following behind. The reason was due to Kim and Britina pushing out some of their saliva from their lips and onto his cock below. They watch their actions closely, feeling him twinge against them as he savors their act.

When he couldn't feel anymore saliva, he buck his hips slowly, forward and back, fucking their tits and feeling their nipples rubbing against him. They stare down at his moving, sloppy cock. The stench he produces from moving and their saliva fill their noses, how he held their heads made them completely submit as they simply moan during their observation of his ever moving cock.

James' speed pick up steadily, not too quick during his motion. Kim and Britina made sure not to pull away, but from how Britina was slightly biting down on her lower lip made it clear of her intentions. Kim shift her gaze from James' cock to Britina's face and back again, holding herself back despite enjoying her father's movements. His speed again increases with his cockhead brushing against their nipples and mounds harder.

They moan feeling him picking up speed and his cock's heat increasing. They focus on what he had as Britina return to moaning for him. He pauses for a second as the two women continue to watch. He throbs against them feeling himself close to releasing as Kim and Britina's eyes widen a bit. They press themselves as hard as they could against one another and look upward at James' person in need.

The two shake together feeling him throb more as he watch closely at them. The scene in front of him now was enough to push him over the edge. He moan feeling the first squirt of cum leaving from inside of him, however, the pressure of their breasts and bodies pushed so close to one another prevent the cum from fully escaping. It seeps down among their moans and drip onto their legs; making Britina shiver happily and Kim moan in want.

Their attentions quickly drop down towards his cock, seeing enough of him expanding and another squirt of cum escaping. The familiar feel of his cum seeping down the bottoms of their mounds, dropping to their legs and warming their bodies made both Kim and Britina shudder in want. Another squirt of cum escape from his cockhead as the process follows once again.

The event made Britina cum as she moan out and shake in place. She almost pulls away from Kim and James, but had enough of a mindset to keep herself pressed against the woman before her. Kim snicker proudly from the way Britina was acting though her delight from her father's cumming cock made her enjoyment rise to higher heights.

One more spray of cum left from James, spreading faster than before though his cock didn't lose its shape. He pulls away from their breasts and release his hold on their heads as Kim and the slightly lost Britina stare down at their mounds. More of the cum drip onto their legs however some of the cum linger along what they had. It made Kim smile, Britina weaken and James proud from what they could see.

After few moments of basking in James' cum, Kim and Britina turn their attentions towards the man across from him. The longing, wanting expressions they had before returned as their eyes remain lock onto his still hard, cum coated cock. He smirks at them both welcomingly and fatherly as they continue to take in what he had to offer. He step closer towards them, but didn't put himself against their breasts.

"Alright girls…bend over…" James orders in his mix of sternness and fatherly tones. Without hesitation, they turn around from their posture, lean to the floor and present their asses into the air. They reach behind themselves with their hands and slam their hands on their asscheeks; moaning in different pitches as Britina sound louder to James' ears.

They pull their cheeks apart at the same time, shiver in the process as James watch. The sight of their assholes still holding the items he placed inside of them made his cock throb a bit more despite already being hard. He narrows his gaze and shifts his attention back and forth between Kim before his right and Britina in front of his left. They shift their heads so that they could see him from the inner space they shared as Kim smile to her father with half opened eyes. Britina however look upon James lewdly, not holding her desires back or her want for the man in the distance.

He approaches their persons, stopping when close to their asscheeks with the lingering scent of cum in the air along with their feminine smells from their pussies and assholes. "Now…who to free first…" He lament; continuing to look between them. He places his right hand against his face, hiding his chin and lips somewhat as his observations of their bodies continue.

He shut his eyes and drops to his knees, much to the curious nature of the two women. Lifting his hands from his sides, he place them on top of their asscheeks and tenderly stroke what was under his fingers and palms. Kim and Britina moan when he did this; remembering his touch and how he could be gentle to them when he wanted or strong when he chose.

A light chuckle left his lips as he smirk, continuing to take in their asscheeks, cracks and assholes, caring not for their pussies. He nods to himself and lift his hand from the top of Britina's ass. "No fair daddy…why does Kim get to go first!?" Britina complains childishly to no avail. James moves his left hand towards Kim's asshole as she waits in anticipation.

He moves his spread fingers towards the edges of her asshole where her plug remains. Before grasping it however, he lowers his middle finger down and pushes it in a bit. Kim moans out as her eyes roll into her head a little, but enough of her mind allows her to lower them back down. He pushes against her again, gaining the same reaction, but a louder moan.

Jealous and eagerness rush throughout Britina's person as she listens to Kim's moans closely. Knowing that James was pleasuring Kim the emotions inside of Britina begin to swell. Britina swallow some of her saliva and pant out in want when hearing another one of Kim's current moans. James' focus remains on Kim's asshole as he continues to press down on her plug.

He moves his fingers to various parts of the plug's bottom and slowly pulls on it. Easily, the plug begins to depart from inside of Kim, who moans in a rapid manner from it rubbing against her insides. The plug easily slide from her spread asshole, adding to Kim's pleasure and making her body shake. "Hurry daddy! Hurry!" Britina thought far eager than before as she watches Kim's face showing so much pleasure.

James was focused on the task at hand, carefully pulling on the plug to free it from his daughter. He watches the bulk of it escape with a naughty smell filling the air. The tip left from inside of Kim and with it, she moans loudly. Another orgasm wash over Kim's person as James' actions and the mixture of smells in the air grasp hold of her mind.

She shakes a great deal in front of Britina who smirk from ear to ear knowing that she was next. "I'm proud of you Kim…you handle that quite well…not to mention you made this so wet. Was it that good inside of you?" James announce while examining the toy in his fingers. He didn't witness Kim nodding several times in her sexual stupor though the air coming from her was enough.

"We'll have to clean this later." He proclaims while gently lowering the plug down to the floor. Once he places the plug on the floor, he rise up, freeing Kim from his grasp and approach Britina. She was watching him the entire time with her wanting eager eyes. She never tear herself from his movements as he step behind her. Dropping to his knees, he reach for her asscheeks, however, Britina simply spread them apart further then before.

The sight of the circle end sticking out of her asshole and how Britina spread herself brought some surprise to James, but he calm down and smirk proudly from her actions. "Now I want you to relax Britina…" James announce while reaching for her asscheeks again. "Yes daddy…yes daddy I will!" She professes loudly in wait of him. Her delight was present to the now calmer Kim who take it in curiously.

He slips his right index finger into the circle and pulls on it slowly. Britina moan the moment he did this as the pressure inside of her shift. The beads rub up on her more as James slowly pull on the circle. A scream of delightful want left Britina's mouth as she turn her head forward and sink her fingers harder into her flesh. The first bead begins to escape from inside of her; spreading her asshole open, now covered in her juices.

The pleasure from this was something that Britina knew nothing about as she tries to recall when the beads went inside of her. The bead spread her asshole further, ending her thought patterns as the pleasure rush inside of her. A powerful orgasm hit her unexpectedly as she gags out from it. Her eyes widen and surprise from what was happening to her, but accept it in earnest.

James listens and snickers to himself at the first bead escaping from inside of her. He pulls on the circle to free the next, giving Britina no time to recover. The orgasm increases in strength and force throughout her body; making every part of her tingle in pleasure. She laughs from this, feeling her asshole spreading again, her walls being rubbed by the beads and James pulling to get the next bead out of her.

The pleasure was harder for her to describe, but all that Britina could think of was wanting more of it. Wanting more of James, wanting his cock and basking in the stench of her smells and the scent of his seed. The next bead left from her follow by another orgasm that takes hold of her mind. The thought of her cumming a second time push her mind further towards the edge as her laughter stop and her moaning return.

Despite being weak from the plug's liberation inside of her, Kim had enough of a mindset to watch Britina, listen to her and take in what was happening to her. "She…wasn't like this…before…" Kim thought a little worried only to brush it off when hearing Britina gagging out again. James was already working on pulling on the next bead with more determination in his being.

One by one, the beads escape from inside of Britina by James' hand and in turn, much orgasm rushes throughout Britina. Her mind melting once again from her situation, however, it was going farther than any of the trio could imagine. Each time James pull on another bead and her asshole spread apart from it, Britina bask in the orgasm that follow as well as how the remaining beads rub up inside of her.

When the last bead finally escapes from inside of Britina's asshole, she drops down onto the floor from the experience, limp, and panting heavily. Kim, now on her knees was staring at the long amount of anal beads James was holding onto in his grasp. The stench was worse than before as he smirk at them. "I'll put these in the sink while you two rest…alright?" He suggests still keeping his smirk. Kim nod to him in agreement, Britina however laugh and twitch from the amount of pleasure that coursed through her.

Nearly six minute past from when James fucked their breasts as he and Britina were indulging themselves again. Kim was resting within the water close both, having a clear view of them directly across from her gaze. She rest her chin on her arms, narrow her eyes and watch as her father pump his cock deep inside of Britina's asshole. "Yes daddy…fuck me…fuck me…" Britina exclaims loudly on her hands and knees.

James was slightly crouching behind her, keeping his cock inside of her asshole and his hands firmly gripping her waist. He stare down at Britina each time he force himself inside of her, focusing on her back and the way her ass ripple from his thrusting. He knew how she felt and savor it whenever he plunge his cock deep inside of her asshole.

At times, his ballsacks would sway back and forth like a pendulum as the air his balls produce hit against Britina. She drops her head and pant out heavily; sticking her tongue out from the pleasure coursing through her. "More…more…" Britina thought lustfully, more of herself fading with every thrust. As James continues to pleasure Britina in this manner, Kim watches closely; recalling the many moans of Britina and James' laughter from the situation.

How Britina had fallen before brought some worry to Kim, but she passes it off as nothing and continues to watch her father fuck his new daughter. The pace of his thrusting pick up, he grunt out with Britina moaning with him as she brace herself. "Cumming…Cumming…YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM DADDY!" Britina yell out through another orgasm hitting her.

The orgasm that hit here was stronger than before. James didn't let up from his thrusting and did his best to intensify what Britina was feeling. She moans out feeling herself losing it until she grits her teeth and smirk in a wild manner. Laughing loudly, she pushes herself upward onto her knees and buck hard against James, catching him and Kim off guard from it.

She swiftly loop her arms around his neck and brace herself as she move her hips back and forth to gain more of his cock. "Fuck me daddy! Fuck me like a whore! Fuck me better than Kim! I feel so good! I feel so good! I FEEL SO GOOD!" Britina blurt out quickly; picking up in speed. "Britina! You need to stop!" Kim screams out as she lifts herself up from the water.

Britina turn her head fast to Kim, stick out her tongue lewdly and pant as she pick up her pace. "I can't do that…daddy is making me feel so good…I want my mind to turn to goo…I want it Kim…its not fair that you looked…so happy whenever daddy fucks you like this…and I want him to do that to me!" Britina blurt out sounding off from how she kept her tongue out.

"Britina, honey, you need to stop now! You might break ME!" James exclaims loudly until Britina push all her weight against him and force him to sit down on his lap. She laughs wildly, lean back against his chest and thrust wildly on top of his lap; staring down at her pussy and how her juices fly out. "This is bad! I didn't think she get like this!" Kim thought as she pulls herself from the water as fast as she could.

The speed and power that Britina offer from bouncing on James' cock made it hard for him to focus. He clenches his eyes shut; enduring bouncing with his cock expanding inside of her. "CUM FOR ME DADDY! CUMMMMMM!" She screams out wildly as Kim dash towards her father as quickly as she could. Before Kim reaches his person, he yells out feeling himself cumming in hard manner, different from the times he did so previously.

An eruption of cum fill Britina's asshole, reaching deep inside of her that mixed with the many orgasms she was feeling. Not only did she cum from her asshole, but her pussy as well release from it; spraying out some juice in a harder manner. Her entire body trembles from the powerful orgasms that course throughout her being. Much to Kim's surprise, she witnesses a great deal of happiness coming from Britina until her eyes roll into her head.

She collapses hard against James' person who finally ends his cum and pants from what happen to him. "Britina! BRITINA!" Kim calls out loudly, snapping James back to normal as he open his eyes widely and sudden. He turn his focus towards Britina on top of his person as he grasp her elbows despite Kim shaking Britina in front of her being by her shoulders.

He listens to Britina rather than Kim screaming her friend's name in worry for her breathing. When he feel Britina heart beat calming down, a sigh left his lips and smile form on his face. "She's alright Kim…she just…over did it…" He explains a little weaker than before. He shake feeling some of the cum oozing out from inside of Britina's asshole.

His words were enough to calm Kim down though she looks at her fallen friend in concern. The sight of Britina's head turn to her right and lower down, no motion in her being still had her worried. However, the stench of Britina's pussy, asshole and the release of James' cum brought her worry down completely. "I…don't believe…" Kim states in shock now staring at James' semi hard cock and Britina's asshole.

The amount of cum escaping from inside of Britina was a wonder to her eyes as she blink several times and stare hard at the cum continuing to ooze out of her. "You cum like…that for me sometimes…" Kim praise which James smirk proudly. "Well…help me…get her up…so we can help her lay down…until she wakes up." James points out; snapping Kim out of her mindset and turning to her father.

She nods to him in agreement and gently pull on Britina, by her shoulders as she groan in her fallen state…


	13. Together Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim, James, and Britina end their night right.

“I'm sorry I worried…you both like that…it just felt so good…that I couldn't…hold it in anymore…" Britina pant out, bent over within her glass shower, directly under the showerhead. The water flow onto her frame and hair, her own hair masking her head as she kept her hands pressed firmly against the wall in front of her. Her legs spread apart among the watery floor and her pants leaving her further, she endure the pleasure coming from behind her and the additional sounds filling her ears.

Kim and James were directly behind her person, close to one another as they focus on Britina's body. Kim held onto her friend's backside among the upper areas, James held onto Kim's waist tenderly and gently. They buck forward together with James feeling Kim's ass and Kim feeling Britina's ass against her crotch. Though Britina was enjoying the sensations the most, Kim and James had their own enjoyment from the situation.

A thick, dark blue, double headed dildo was inside of the pussies of both females, having much longer reach and drenched in their juices. Kim thrust herself forward at certain times to feed Britina and pleasure herself at the same time. Kim's actions with Britina were nothing compared to how James kept his hard cock stuffed within his child's asshole.

Having both the dildo and James' cock within her drive much of her sexual needs to their highest, though that wasn't apparent from her outward demeanor. She stare down at Britina in a knowing, caring manner that seem superior compared to her other emotions. Her eyes were half open and though she moans out whenever she moves with her father, she didn't lose much of her person.

"Britina you have nothing to apologize about. Sometimes we get carried away. I mean there was that one time that Kim and I went an entire day pleasuring one another and she passed out about six times before midnight." James explains cheerfully, sounding like his normal fatherly self. Kim blush upon hearing his words and buck against Britina's ass with him. Not moaning this time.

"Really…daddy? Kim did…that?" Britina asks through her moans then yell out when the duo thrust together. "Oh yes." James replies, his feet firm on the wet floor, spread apart much like Britina and Kim. "When Kim and I had our fun when she was young, she had to get used to the many things she wanted and what I wanted. It was quite the trial, but we got the hang of it." James continues much to Kim's delight.

"Daddy…you made me wonderful so many times…of course I would…want more of you…" Kim praise in turn sounding sweeter and childish. He smiles at her and buck his hips forward, making both women moan out. "I want…to be better…I want…to keep going…" Britina exclaims through her moans as she stare down at the floor between her feet.

"That's all well and good Britina, but you need to get your strength back first. No need to over do it." James proclaims still sounding fatherly. "But…daddy…I'm a big girl…I can handle it…" Britina retorts childishly and needy. He laughs hearing her words and pick up his bucking; repeatedly moving his hips back and forth. Kim savors her father taking command of them and moans as she shut her eyes.

Several moans left from Britina's lips as she feels herself getting weaker from their shared movements. Her juices mixed with the water and flow down along her inner thigh with each thrust given to her. "Kim…is fucking me…James is fucking her…and she's getting the best…of both worlds…lucky…" Britina thought as best she could as the pleasure surge inside of her.

"They told me…I lost it…almost an hour…I was out…and they kept…fucking…I couldn't believe it…then again…" She continues in her thoughts as the image of when she first caught them filled her mind. Her heart skips a beat when remembering what James and Kim shared as her smile increase. The moans leaving her lips turn louder as the two behind her listen closely to each one.

"With those two…I know…they'll go the distance…I really…really need to get to that…" Britina thought further. She tilts her head back and suck in a great deal of air. Another orgasm hit her person with her legs quivering and buckling. The amount of pleasure rushing throughout her elevates her emotions, but something was missing within her being.

She drops her head and pant with James and Kim stopping their movements. "They're…waiting on me…normally…they would…keep going…are they…that worried about me." Britina thought in a mixture of curiosity and anger. "I don't…want them…to keep…pitying me…I want…to get fucked…I want to be…turned on more!" Britina screams in her mind.

A fire of determination and passion flare up deep within Britina's being. Her eyes widen and some of her second wind taking over among her body. The quivering and buckling of her legs stop, catching James' attention, but not Kim's. Britina push herself away from the wall and stand up properly until her back press against the wet flesh of Kim.

On instinct, Kim moves her hands from Britina's ass and loops her arms around her tiny stomach. Britina, once in position, lift her hands to the hair that hid her face. She pulls them away without smacking Kim with her locks and turns her head towards her right. She stares back at Kim in want, melting in emotions and desire. Kim blink once at the sight of Britina's face and melt as well.

They show a great deal of want towards one another as they lean close to each other. Slowly, they shut their eyes and kiss tenderly and deep. Kim begins to move herself back and forth to feed their pussies as they moan together. Britina lift her hands to Kim's cheeks, gently caressing them as their kiss deepen. They moan more with James watching; feeling Kim moving her ass back and forth to give him some pleasure.

"My, my…I knew that Kim welcomed the idea of her new little sister…but I never would have dreamed that she'd be so eager to help her like this." James thought, observing what was being done. Kim and Britina turn their heads outward, never pulling their lips away from one another. They open their eyes for a moment and stare deep into what was present in front of them.

When Kim stop her movements, James, playfully thrust forward; catching both women off guard. They yell out, breaking their kiss with widen eyes, but smiles on their faces. They turn towards James, smiling more at him as he offer a guiltless smile back to them. "Something wrong girls?" He asks them coyly. They narrow their eyes to him knowingly then turn to one another.

They nod once to each other then pull themselves off of what was inside of them. "No girls." James proclaims. He step forward quickly, pinning them down with his weight as Britina yell out happily, Kim inhale a great amount of air through her nose and both shut their eyes from what had happened to them. "We're not done yet." He continues.

He thrust his hips rapidly against Kim, moving his cock in and out of her asshole. The increase in his speed and power help Kim to fuck Britina in turn. Both women moan out greatly from the strength James displays, knowing of his thrusting and how much he could give. They continue to moan each time they feel the pleasure in their holes while James savor the sight of both of them.

The thrusting prove too much for Britina as she tilt her head back and scream at the top of her lungs. A powerful orgasm washes over Britina, her entire body trembling during it with Kim cumming right behind her. She too release from what had happened to her as well as the feel of Britina's flesh against her own. They kept their eyes shut tightly, savoring what was being given to them and rushing throughout their bodies.

James watches them with his proud, fatherly smile, narrowing his eyes slowly from how they were handling it. He pulls himself out swiftly from Kim, who whimpers the moment she no longer felt her father within her. Kim and Britina both drop down onto their knees as Kim pull a bit away from inside of Britina. Their juices slowly seeping down onto the floor, mixing with the shower water as James step away from them a bit.

He presses himself against the wall, grasp the middle of his cock with his left hand, and stroke himself vigorously from the middle to the head. A calming sensations fall onto Kim and Britina, their minds focused on the fleeting orgasms they had experienced. Hearing the wet, moving flesh of James snap them out of their enjoyment as the want of him take over their beings.

They full turn towards him, stare at him stroking himself off and pant in greater want. Kim pulls away from Britina, the toy inside of them leaving Kim's pussy the moment she pulls herself forward. Britina follow suit, the toy slowly escaping from inside of her from her crawling as she moan. Their gaze never pulls away from James' cock. Both women mesmerized at the sight of him stroke as if it was all that mattered to them.

After reaching James' space, they stop a bit from him and rise up on their knees. Kim was before his left and Britina was before his right, both cupping their hands under their chins and sticking out their tongues lewdly. The presentation before his eyes was enough to push James over the edge. He steps towards them, aim his cock lower and fire his first spray onto Kim's face.

She shut her eyes from the splatter of cum among her face with some of the droplets quickly flowing down on her skin. Another burst of cum fire out from his head and onto Kim as she savors more of what he gives her. Some of the cum land on her tongue giving her a sluttier appeal. James continues to stroke himself, holding back a moan as he turn to Britina.

Rapid sprays of cum fires out from his cockhead and lands among Britina's wet face and hair in various spots. He moan and she yell out happily from what hit her. She, much like Kim, bask in what was being given to her and how much flow down on her skin and lips. He stroke again as another smaller blast of cum land on Britina and he turn quickly to Kim, giving her one more.

They open their eyes slightly after this and gaze at James happily. They notice his cock still hard after firing so much cum as the love for him build inside both of them. "I love you daddy…" They thought. They stare at him lovingly and lustfully as the cum continue to seep on their skin, tongues and lips…

Game, Set, Match Over!


End file.
